A comme Association et B comme Bonus
by Snapou Black
Summary: L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.
1. Lettre de départ

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Lettre de départ de Theodore

**Divers**: Theodore aurait très bien pu ne pas attendre Zacharias lorsqu'il était parti de chez Justin.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.  
**

* * *

Finch-Fletchley,

Il n'est pas encore cinq heures et je pars, je pense donc que Râleur numéro un sera content de ne plus avoir à respirer le même air qu'un vil et cruel mangemort. Enfin le même air c'est sans doutes beaucoup dire : puisque j'ai eu droit à un canapé bien inconfortable tandis que tu étais dans un lit au matelas bien moelleux et bien large je présume.

Tu avais dis sept heures, j'ai donc deux heures d'avances sur l'horaire. Mais la raison est simple : je te laisse ton Smith de malheur. Je te le rend. Sincèrement je n'en peux plus.

J'étais prêt à lui laisser une chance, lui laisser le bénéfice du doute... je ne m'en sens plus capable. Si je ne l'ai pas laissé chez les Malfoy ce n'est pas uniquement pour ses arguments plutôt bidons (soyons honnête), je préférais bien plus l'embarquer pour embêter Voldemort.

Puis sa présence est devenue moins insupportable, moins insurmontable. Il me voyait (Tu ? Ce foutu curieux serait bien capable de lire cette lettre qui ne lui est pas destinée) toujours comme un mangemort, je le voyais toujours comme un imbécile de Poufsouffle.

Bref, donc je pars et je te laisse cet imbécile. Si je ne m'en débarrasse pas maintenant : j'ignore quand l'occasion se représentera à moi. Et elle est trop belle pour qu'on la laisse passer.

Je prends avec moi le sac de chez Esther, j'ai laissé les quelques rares objets dont je n'aurais pas utilité. En revanche je me suis permis de te vider les placards, te prendre de quoi manger et cuisiner (chose que n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre l'empoté) il faudra donc que tu réinvestisses dedans.

Pour finir, j'aimerais simplement que vous cessiez de me considérer comme un simple homme de main de Voldemort. Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis un mangemort en fuite mais aussi un sorcier comme toi et Smith ou Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Le bien est le mal. Le mal est le bien. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, je pensais que vous, Poufsouffle de mes deux, sauriez le comprendre... Peut-être que je généralises trop et qu'il n'y a que Smith qui n'en est pas capable.

Dire "Amicalement" ou "Avec mes plus sincères salutations" ou quelconque autre phrase toute faite serait pure hypocrisie.

Theodore Nott.

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	2. Justin

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Justin

**Divers**: Zacharias a eu du mal à accepter la mort de Justin et encore heureux qu'il n'en connaisse pas les raisons.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.  
**

* * *

Assit devant une tasse de café encore bouillante, Justin regardait le salon qui avait été le théâtre de bien des surprises. Zacharias qui s'était invité la veille pour lui demander de soigner Theodore Nott, mangemort notoire... s'il s'y était attendu.

Il se souvenait du blond qui, ouvertement, critiquait chacune des actions des hommes de mains du mégalomane. Des critiques épicées, des mots non mâchés. Au fond il aurait presque pu comprendre qu'il ait été capturé et retenu par l'homme qui souhaitait réduire à néant la population non-sorcière.

Presque.

Trois coups portés à sa porte ne le forcèrent pas à se lever. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'effort d'aller ouvrir : Zacharias et son assassin se tenaient derrière. Peut être étaient-ils de retour ? Peut être pas. Toujours était-il qu'il préférait, pour le moment, rester avec ses interrogations.

On réitéra les coups. Plus forts. Plus nombreux aussi. Il percevait d'ores et déjà quelques insultes à son adresse. Si Smith se tenait derrière la porte : alors il avait changé et remit au goût du jour son registre d'insultes.

Non. Ce n'était donc pas son camarade de dortoir. Ni le serpent. Lui il n'aurait pas insisté : il aurait défoncé la porte et serait entré, comme s'il n'avait été chez lui.

- Finch-Fletchley ! Ouvrez !

Rageur, l'apprenti médicommage reposa sa tasse de café sur la table et parti ouvrir. Il était bien décidé à chasser ces invités inopportuns et si mal élevés.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dû pourtant réviser sa décision. La porte ouverte, il tomba nez à nez avec un duo de mangemorts, dont le visage n'était même pas dissimulé par un masque. D'instinct : il recula d'un pas et chercha sa baguette.

Restée près de son café. Imbécile qu'il était.

Alors, avant que les deux n'aient eu le temps de dire Avada Kedavra, il courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer son arme. Arme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser de côté. Arme que personne ne devait jamais quitter en ces temps troublés. Arme... qui roulait dans les doigts d'un troisième individu.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, doc' ?

Le visage neutre, le dos bien droit, l'ancien blaireau acquiesça simplement.

- Où sont passés Nott et son p'tit copain ?  
- Je l'ignore, avoua franchement Justin. Mais si vous saviez qu'ils étaient ici : vous savez comment les trouver.

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient laissés piéger venaient d'arriver. L'un plantait sa baguette dans le bas du dos du propriétaire des lieux quand l'autre, après avoir regardé celui qui semblait diriger l'opération : parti fouiller la maison.

- Ils ne sont plus là. Ils sont parti il y a une heure.  
- On sait, Finch-Fletchley. Et on leur a réglé leur compte à ces deux là.

Malgré lui, savoir que Smith et Nott avaient péri lui noua l'estomac. Il les avait chassé et ils étaient morts. S'il les avait autorisés à rester alors peut être qu'à trois : ils auraient su mettre ceux là hors course et s'en tirer.

A la place il avait préféré les mettre à la porte et les conduire vers une mort assurée. Nott n'était même pas encore remit de sa blessure à la tête qu'il le mettait dehors. Quel piètre médicommage il aurait fait.

- Cela fait donc deux traîtres en moins. Et bientôt un sang-de-bourbe sera à ajouter à la liste du jour.

L'éclair vert fusa et le frappa de plein fouet. Son corps tomba vers l'avant. La tête tournée vers le troisième, celui qui venait de mettre un terme à sa vie. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

La vie déjà bien loin.

- C'était même pas drôle, commenta le tueur. Nott aurait résisté.  
- Tu lui a tout de suite prit sa baguette, Zabini.  
- La ferme. Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. Tu m'obéis et c'est tout. Va aider ton imbécile d'ami à fouiller les lieux, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit sur Nott ou Smith : tu me le dis de suite.

Le métis tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la maison.

- Morsmordre.

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	3. Dialogue 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Dialogue [1]

**Divers**: Theodore et Zacharias se sont parlé bien plus qu'on ne peut l'avoir vu.

EN PLUS : Ayant été écrits au tout début de A comme Association, ils peuvent ne plus coller aux personnages, à ce qu'ils sont devenus, ou comment j'ai décidé de les faire.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.  
**

* * *

- Smith, souffla Theodore. Lâche ma baguette et sors de ma chambre.  
- Tu es blessé : je te soigne. Et je te rappelle, juste, qu'on est

chez MA tante que TU as tué.  
- Et dont TU as caché le corps.

- Tu sais, Smith... la vie ne tient parfois qu'à une plaque de

chocolat.  
- T'es flippant, tu sais.

- Endoloris !  
- Putain Nott ! Stop ! L'arrêta rapidement le blond. Ce n'est qu'une

enfant !  
- Et elle n'est pas humaine sous prétexte qu'elle est une sale

morveuse dégoûtante ? Figure toi que si... alors dégage et laisse

faire le pro.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'as rendu comme ça, Nott ?  
- La vie, Smith. Simplement la vie.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?  
- Un journal. Pour que tu puisses ... écrire.  
- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je veux écrire, Smith ?  
- Rien. Et si je me trompe... je t'autorise à me le faire manger.  
- Tu préfères avec du ketchup ou nature ?

- Smith. Ton café est prêt, appella Theodore.  
- Tu l'as préparé ? En quel honneur ? T'es malade ?  
- Vingt quatre heures de passées sans qu'on se soit insultés, ça se

fête, non ? Souriait le mangemort l'air de rien. Alors voilà.  
- Merci, répondit simplement l'ancien jaune et noir avant de tout

recracher à la figure de l'autre. Abruti ! J'vais te le faire

bouffer ton café !

- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ? Ne rie jamais ? Ne vie jamais ?

Pourquoi subir la vie plutôt que la vivre ? Pourquoi ne montres-tu

jamais que tu es heureux ?  
- Parce que je ne le suis pas, Smith, répondit juste l'autre. Et que

j'ai remarqué que bonheur... rime avec malheur.  
- Tu sais, ça rime aussi avec chou-fleur donc bon.

- Avada ke...  
- NOTT ! Hurla le blond, le faisant sursauter et donc arrêter son

incantation.  
- Quoi ? pesta le mangemort.  
- Rien, j'voulais juste que tu ne tues pas cette personne ; je

préserve ton âme et ton innocence.  
- On verra si mon âme et mon innocence sont préservées ... une fois

que je t'aurais tué, arraché les boyaux, et fait cuire aux petits

oignons.

- Serais-tu tenté par le cannibalisme, Nott ?  
- Non. Juste par l'idée de te manger et de pouvoir me dire "Merlin,

maintenant j'ai la paix."

- Qu'as-tu fait du carnet que je t'avais offert ?  
- Je m'en sers pour caller l'armoire de ma chambre, répondit

laconiquement le brun. Mais je comptais te le faire en salade dans

les jours à venir.

- Ecoute, Smith, soupira Theodore. J'ai tué la vieille, j'ai tué la

vieille, on va pas non plus passer cent sept ans à ressasser le

passé. Aller... viens donc me faire un gros câliiiiin et dis-moi que

tu me pardonnes.  
- Tu te fiches de moi, là, hein ?  
- Bien entendu.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes personne, Nott ?  
- Ca t'intéresses vraiment ou alors tu as pitié de ma misérable

personne et tu te sacrifies pour me faire la conversation ?  
- Ca m'intéresse de savoir comment, à ton âge, on peut déjà être

comme ça.

- C'est pas que j'aime personne ... c'est que je t'aime pas toi ; et

que je vais pas pleurer pour des inconnus, répondit Theodore alors

que le repas se déroulait en silence. Regretter des êtres connus et

aimés que l'on a perdu... c'est tellement plus important.  
- Qui aimes-tu, dans ce cas ?  
- Ma mère, commença à souffler le brun. Cissa aussi et... Blaise je

suppose.  
- Zabini ? S'étonnait le blond. Mais y en a plus rien à foutre de

toi, vu le monstre que tu es devenu.

- C'est pas que j'aime personne, annonça Theodore en prenant place

près de Zacharias. C'est que...  
- On a déjà eu cette conversation, Nott.  
- Je t'aime pas toi, continua le premier comme si de rien était. Et

les autres non plus. J'ai pas trouvé de gens à aimer tout simplement

parce que les gens sont méprisables.  
- Plutôt que dire et penser que tout le monde a un problème avec

toi... remet toi en question. C'est peut être toi qui a un problème.

- Smith, prépare le repas veux-tu !  
- Et si je veux pas ?  
- C'était pas vraiment une proposition en fait, j'aurais tendance à

appeler ça... un ordre.

- J'espère que des aurors nous mettrons la main dessus et que tu

iras pourrir à Azkaban.  
- Moi aussi. Perdre la raison est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse

m'arriver, et j'accueillerais ma folie les bras ouverts.

- Tu as mal, Nott ?  
- Juste aux pieds.  
- Je... je ne te suis pas là.  
- En plus faut te faire un dessin, soupira théâtralement l'assassin.

Tu me casses les pieds, abruti !

- Tu sais pas si Esther gardait de l'argent chez elle ? S'intéressa

Nott. Parce qu'il me faudrait de nouvelles robes et ... je me vois

mal me pointer à Gringotts pour aller ouvrir mon coffre.  
- Cet argent ne t'appartient pas, Nott.  
- On va faire comme si et tu vas donc me dire où il est. Puis...

honnêtement... tu vas pas me dire qu'elle en a encore besoin. Si ?

- Elle est morte, bon sang ! Et enterrée ! Donc si elle était pas

encore tout à fait morte maintenant elle l'est. Pas de soucis.

- Tu m'as menti, Nott !  
- A quel sujet ? Osa questionner le brun. Mais oui je t'ai menti.  
- Tu l'utilises mon carnet ... tu en as usage !  
- Tu m'engueules parce que j'utilises ton cadeau ? Est-ce qu'on t'a

déjà dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'on ne peut plus logique ?  
- Non.  
- J'me disais.

- Smith, le réveilla en pleine nuit Theodore. Smith.  
- Gnn quoi, grogna l'autre dans son sommeil. Dodo !  
- Oui mais non, j'ai froid, râla le premier. File moi ta couette.  
- Si tu veux mais fais pas chier, répondit le blond toujours dans

son sommeil.  
- Merci, sourit le brun, même si on ne le voyait pas, en lui

retirant la couverture. J'te la rendrais pas.

- Tu sais, même si y a énormément de trucs qui nous sépare, y a un

point qui est encore plus volumineux que les autres, lança Theodore

à son compagnon.  
- J'ai bien envie de te demander de ne pas le dire... mais tu le

dirais quand même donc bon.  
- L'intelligence. Je suis un génie quand toi tu es un parfait abruti

... donc c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si mal tous les deux... tu es

trop con.

- AAAAH ! Hurla Zacharias. NOTT ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu encore !  
- J'ai un peu coupé l'eau chaude, sourit le brun à travers la porte.

J'ai peur que l'eau bouillante ne brûle tes rares neurones.  
- Et l'eau froide les congèles !

- Si tu me touches encore une fois Smith, grinça le brun en le

plaquant contre le mur, son souffle dans son cou. Une fois... je te

tue.  
- Mais oui... bien sur... tu me tues.  
- Endoloris, cracha le premier.

- Smith Smith Smith Smith Smith Smith ! répétait continuellement le

mangemort. Smith Smith Smith Smith.  
- Quoi.  
- T'as du yaourt sur le bout des lèvres, se moqua le brun. T'as

l'air encore plus con que d'habitude, si c'est possible. Et puis ...

et puis rien : tu sais juste pas manger, si tu veux je t'apprends.

- Smith... j'aime pas ta gueule.  
- Moi non plus.  
- Et j'aime pas tes cheveux ; ni tes fringues, tu sais pas

t'habiller ; et ta voix est ridicule ... et tu cuisines mal. T'as

rien pour plaire.  
- Toi non plus tu sais.  
- Oh mais moi... j'ai une baguette, et ça me donne déjà bien plus de

charme qu'à toi.

- Tête de lapin, appela Zacharias à travers la porte. Tu t'es noyé

sous la douche ?  
- T'aimerais bien hein... mais non, j'suis juste en train de veiller

à liquider toute l'eau chaude pour que toi tu n'en ais plus.

- Lapinou, tu veux du chocolat ?  
- Et toi tu veux mon poing dans ta tronche ? Et ton chocolat tu te le met là où je pense !  
- Ca serait du gâchis.

- Regarde Smith, j't'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet, souriait Theodore

en traînant un garçonnet blond par les cheveux. J'te prête ma

baguette et tu le tues.  
- Je ne tuerais personne, Nott.  
- J'me doutais de ta réponse, se moqua le premier. T'es vraiment un

bon à rien... et égoïste. Imagines toutes les souffrances que tu lui

aurais évité si tu l'avais tué... à la place je vais passer mes

nerfs sur lui, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer ce

que je ne ferais pas, bien entendu.  
- Nott...  
- Quoi ?  
- Te fatigue pas.

* * *

**C'est vraiment du gros n'importe quoi .**

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	4. Dialogue 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Dialogue [2]

**Divers**: Theodore et Zacharias se sont parlé bien plus qu'on ne peut l'avoir vu.

EN PLUS : Ayant été écrits au tout début de A comme Association, ils peuvent ne plus coller aux personnages, à ce qu'ils sont devenus, ou comment j'ai décidé de les faire.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.  
**

* * *

- T'as mal où ? Demanda simplement Zacharias.  
- Nulle part, grimaça le brun, souffrant. Alors dégage.  
- Si tu me laissais utiliser ta baguette et te toucher, j'pourrais t'aider.  
- Tu peux tuer Voldemort pour faire cesser la douleur ? Tu peux faire disparaître la marque des Ténèbres ? Tu peux faire ça Smith ? Alors fais le !  
- Je... euh... non.  
- Tu n'es qu'un incapable donc : tu ne touches pas ma baguette.

- Smith ? Pourquoi tu m'as jamais cogné ?  
- Pourquoi cette... question ?  
- Je sais pas... je suis chiant, je me fou toujours de toi, je te rabaisse continuellement, je t'humilie, je me sers de toi, je t'embarques dans mes "crimes" comme tu dis... j'serais toi j'me serais déjà tabassé.  
- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, avoua le blond. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
- Ah...

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Nott ?  
- Beau, intelligent, génial, parfait ? Parce que je suis un Nott... sois pas jaloux.  
- J'aurais plutôt opté pour des mots tels que : arrogant, détestable, sans morale, cruel et sadique.  
- Parce que je vie dans le monde réel. Toi tu vies dans tes rêves.

- Smith ... tu as déjà détesté quelqu'un, sans vraiment le détester ?  
- Oui. En l'occurence toi.  
- Pourquoi moi ? Tu devrais me détester tout court.  
- Parce que malgré tous tes défauts, et ils sont nombreux... je n'oublie pas que sans toi je serais mort.  
- C'est amusant... tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter d'assassin et tu viens d'avouer que tu me dois la vie.

- Tu rêves de me voir mort, hein Smith.  
- Je rêve surtout de te voir payer tes crimes.  
- Mes crimes... est-ce un crime de vouloir survivre ?  
- Tu m'as dis te moquer de mourir. Et rien ne t'obligeais à te ranger du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Tout m'y obligeais, au contraire. C'était ça ou la mort, et ne me dis pas, commença à crier Theodore. Ne me dis pas que l'Ordre était une possibilité... Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas en étant un Serpentard, fils de mangemort, Nott.  
- On a toujours le choix, Nott.  
- Donc c'est par choix que tu restes en ma compagnie. Par choix que tu t'es retrouvé au Manoir Malfoy. Par choix que tu as été malmené pendant des jours. Par choix que tu as enterré Esther dans le jardin. C'est par choix que tu as fait tout ça, Smith ?  
- Non.  
- Donc ne vient pas me dire que l'on a toujours le choix, claqua l'autre.

- Je peux lire ce que tu as écris dans le carnet que je t'ai offert ? Demanda Zacharias en le voyant bouquiner le fameux cadeau.  
- Tu me verrais comme une larve, un être faible et humain... tu serais déçu.  
- Ou ravi, au contraire.  
- Tu verrais un mythe s'effondrer... et crois-moi : c'est pas beau à voir. Alors non : tu ne liras rien. Sale fouineur.

- Lequel de nous est le plus courageux, à ton avis, Nott, hein ? Demanda, moqueur, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Toi ou bien moi.  
- Moi. Moi j'ai le courage de regarder le monde tel qu'il est. Le courage d'accepter mes actes et non de les nier. Le courage de ne pas chercher à paraître pour une personne que je ne suis pas. Le courage parce que je regarde la vérité en face et que je ne me blottis pas dans le mensonge que sont mes illusions.

- Au fond, j't'aime bien Nott.  
- Au fond... j't'aime pas Smith. Désolé.

- On se barre d'ici. On abandonne la baraque et on se casse.  
- Tu rigoles ? On est bien ici.  
- On est resté bien trop longtemps au même endroit, triple abruti. Bien trop longtemps : ça en devient dangereux.  
- Parce que tu es présent. Si tu n'étais pas là y aurait aucun danger.  
- Oui mais je suis là, c'est dommage hein.

- La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve face à des mangemorts : je t'assome et j'te laisse avec tes petits copains.  
- Et moi je te tue ; comme ça on accusera les autres et pas moi.  
- Tiens, tu ne revendiques plus tes meurtres.

- Smith ? J'ai froid.  
- Ca me fait de belles jambes tiens.  
- C'était toi qui était chargé de mettre des couvertures dans le sac, s'expliqua le brun en éternuant. Alors files m'en une autre.  
- Le mot magique ?  
- Ou je te tue.

- Endoloris !  
- Nott ! Cria Smith, choqué, en le voyant se tordre de douleur au sol. Foutez lui la paix ! ajouta le blond en se jetant sur l'agresseur.  
Theodore se releva, difficilement car tremblant, et alla chercher Zacharias qui en était arrivé aux mains avec l'agresseur. Il y mit toutes les forces qu'il pouvait trouver pour l'éloigner de son ancien collègue et transplaner loin.  
- Merci Smith... tu m'as... tu m'as sauvé.  
- T'aurais fait pareil pour moi.  
- Non... j't'aurais regardé souffrir et crever.  
- Non : parce que tu veux que ça soit toi qui me tue, et non une autre personne.

- Laisses moi voir ta tête.  
- Non, refusa le mangemort. J'm'en occupe.  
- Mais t'y connais rien !  
- Je te dois déjà la vie... c'est déjà trop. Alors non.

- Nott ? Tiens une couverture supplémentaire, et le repas.  
- Pas faim, dégage, répondit simplement Theodore en se tournant dans son lit. Smith... du vent !  
- Soit tu manges, soit je te donne la becquée.  
- J'veux du chocolat. Si c'est pas du chocolat, je ne manges pas.  
- Soit, soupira le blond, amusé tout de même. J't'en apporte.

- Smith ? C'est pas parce qu'il y a eu une trêve de quelques jours que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. T'es toujours aussi moche, con et chiant.  
- Et toi toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois.  
- Il m'a torturé ! Il m'a pas emmené au club Med.

- Smith... faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ?  
- Parce que je viens te parler ; et que j'ai utilisé le verbe avouer, expliqua le brun, avant de reprendre. Pendant que tu étais dans la cave, au manoir Malfoy... Voldemort a ordonné une attaque chez... chez toi. J'en ai fais partie.  
- Qui as-tu tué ? Demanda Zacharias, d'une petite voix cassée. Qui...  
- Ta mère. Et ton père... et ton frère aussi. J'aime bien diriger les opérations... avoir le plaisir de voir la dernière lueur de vie s'éteindre dans leur regard et... et je suis désolé, Smith.  
- Je sais pas pour quoi je dois pleurer. Parce que mes proches ne sont plus ; parce que tu me le dis maintenant, alors qu'on commençait à s'entendre... ou parce que tu dis être désolé alors que tu ne peux pas l'être.  
- Crois-moi bien... c'est la première fois que je regrette.  
- Trop d'honneur.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi les avoir tué ? Questionna Theodore. J'aime ça. Enfin j'aimais je... ne suis plus sur maintenant.  
- Non : pourquoi me le dire maintenant ! Alors qu'on commençait à se supporter ! Tu prends plaisir à tout gâcher !  
- Mais t'es jamais content toi ! Je te le dis t'es pas content ; mais je t'aurais rien dit, t'aurais fini par l'apprendre et t'aurais pas été content non plus ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire hein !  
- Ne pas les tuer.  
- C'est facile à dire ça !

- Smith ? Appela Nott.  
- Dégage Nott, te voir est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.  
- Et je n'attends pas pareil effort de ta part, répondit aussitôt le brun. J't'ai apporté à manger, j'laisse le plateau devant ta porte... manges.  
- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.  
- J'm'en fou, en effet. Mais quitte à ce que tu meurs : autant que ça soit parce que je ne t'avada kadavérise... qu'autre chose.

- J'ai tué ta famille, j'ai tué ta famille ! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pendant cent sept ans non plus !  
- Non ! Cent huit ans me semble être un minimum.

- Nott. Tu sais pas cuisiner.  
- Si, si. C'est juste que j'me suis dis que si c'était dégueulasse tu te gênerais pas de me le dire... alors que si c'était bon, tu serais resté muet.  
- T'es con Nott.  
- Je suis con, idiot, sans coeur et... mangemort. Je serais toi je partirais en courant.

* * *

**C'est vraiment du gros n'importe quoi .**

**Mais j'aime bien  
**

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

**- A venir :**

Zacharias & Adam

Zacharias & Theodore (spécial Patate)

Mon aide mémoire pour la philo (si si sérieusement)

7 fins possibles et envisagées

Et encore d'autres... donc vous avez du stock :)

SB


	5. Dialogue 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Dialogue [3]

**Divers**: Theodore et Zacharias se sont parlé bien plus qu'on ne peut l'avoir vu.

EN PLUS : Ayant été écrits au tout début de A comme Association, ils peuvent ne plus coller aux personnages, à ce qu'ils sont devenus, ou comment j'ai décidé de les faire.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

- Pourquoi tu restes ici Smith ! Je pourrais te tuer à tout instant. Je pourrais me faire arrêter à n'importe quel moment et toi avec... pourquoi tu restes.  
- Comme tu le dis si bien : je suis con.  
- Es-tu conscient que tu n'es pas obligé de me le prouver à tout instant ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Demanda Theodore, soudainement. Smith ?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, Nott. Tout au mieux... j'ai eu pitié.

- Avada Kedavra, cria le brun en direction de l'homme masqué.  
- Merci Nott, sourit le blond, tremblant.  
- J'ai ainsi remboursé ma dette envers toi, fût la seule réponse du premier. Tu m'as sauvé une fois, je t'ai sauvé une fois... ma dette est payée.  
- Tu m'avais déjà sauvé une fois quand je l'ai fait.  
- Et bien quoi, s'agaça Theodore. T'aurais voulu que je te laisse crever ? Dis-le moi hein, j'peux arranger ça !

- Smith... je m'en fou de ta gueule, ne l'oublie jamais. Même si mon comportement te fais croire le contraire : j'en ai rien à faire de toi.  
- On dit ça...  
- Je te déteste, insista le brun. Plus que tout.  
- De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, s'amusa le blond.  
- Un pas de géant.  
- Mais ça reste un pas, répliqua Smith tout sourire.  
- Imbécile.

- Smith ! Cria Theodore en lui sautant dessus et le faisant tomber à la renverse. T'es un homme mort.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ?  
- J't'avais dis que tu ne lirais pas ! Lui cria-t-il. Et t'as fait quoi, sale blaireau dégoûtant !  
- Je l'ai lu, répondit-il tout sourire. Tu vas pas me tuer pour si peu, si ?

- Nott, tu vas pas faire la tronche pendant cent sept ans, quand même. Parle ! Insulte moi ! Frappe moi, proposa-t-il moins sur de lui tout de même. Fais ce que tu veux mais ... ne pars pas. Reviens ici ! Remet ton cul sur cette chaise ! Nott, c'est moi qui vait te tuer !  
- Sache, Smith, que cent huit ans me semble être un minimum, expliqua Theodore. Ensuite... va en enfer blaireau de mes deux ! J'aurais dû te tuer.  
- T'arrête pas de dire ça... mais tu m'as quand même pas tué. Avoue que tu m'aimes bien quand même... au moins un petit peu.

- Tu as lu. Tu sais tout. Pourquoi tu restes-ici ? Demanda enfin le brun, après quelques jours de silence. Tu en sais trop... je devrais te tuer pour ça, tu sais.  
- Mais tu m'aimes trop pour le faire.  
- Je réfléchis juste à la meilleure solution pour mettre fin à tes jours. Un avada serait trop... commun.  
- Bien entendu. Essais de te convaincre que tu en as marre de ma présence. Que tu ne me supportes toujours pas. Essais de te convaincre de ça, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Mais toi tu sais toujours tout... si je t'écoutais.

- Où étais-tu passé ?  
- J'ai été passer mes nerfs sur des moldus, répondit du tac au tac l'autre. Maman.  
- Je ne te crois pas.  
- Tu veux que je te ramène un pied la prochaine fois, en guise de preuve ? Ou alors la tête ? Ouai la tête c'est mieux... après tout un pied : on peut le couper alors que le gugus est toujours envie. La tête c'est plus compliqué.

- On fiche le camp d'ici ! Ordonna Nott. Tu emballes tes affaires, le strict minimum et on fiche le camp.  
- Pour aller où ?  
- Loin. Smith ! Grouille toi !

- Smith, tu restes dehors.  
- Pourquoi ? Y fait froid, Nott ! Si tu rentres : je rentre.  
- Je compte zigouiller la famille qui vit ici, alors sauf si tu souhaites assister au spectacle : tu restes dehors.

- Et si tu m'expliquais, maintenant qu'on est loin, pourquoi on a dû partir comme ça ?  
- Comment j'pouvais prévoir, moi, que Pritchard et Harvey seraient, justement... dans les parages.  
- Ils t'ont vu ? Et ils t'ont reconnus ?  
- Joker.

- Nott... avoues... toi et moi en ce moment, ça va mieux hein ? S'enthousiasma Zacharias à travers la porte.  
- Dégage Smith... grinça l'occupant de la pièce. Dégage.  
- Exprès pour me donner tords hein ; mauvais joueur.  
- Va préparer le repas et laisse moi, souffla Theodore. S'il te plaît.  
- Nott ? T'es blessé ? T'es malade ? Tu vas mourir ?

- Theodore, appela doucement Zacharias.  
- Nott, corrigea aussitôt le mangemort. On a toujours pas assassiné une famille moldu ensemble.  
- T'es blessé ? C'est Harney et Pichard ?  
- Harvey et Pritchard, reprit une nouvelle fois le brun. Et je vais bien, Smith. Alors pose la table et sers moi.

- Smith : nous sommes tous destiné à mourir.  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas tous destinés à être assassiné par un petit con de ton genre.  
- Je paie mes crimes, Smith... je te supportes tous les jours.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes, Nott ?  
- J'vais te poser la question à l'envers : pourquoi je t'aimerais ?

- Smith... tu te rends compte que tu es plus en danger avec moi que sans moi ?  
- T'as une baguette.  
- Et c'est ma mort qu'on veut. Toi ils en ont rien à foutre.

- Tu es lâche, Nott.  
- Malgré moi... je ne suis pas libre, je dois donc feindre et tricher pour survivre.  
- Parce que... tu veux survivre ?  
- Pas plus que cela, non, souffla le brun. Mais ça ferait bien chier les gens que je vive donc...

- Es-tu heureux, Nott ?  
- Et toi, Smith ? Rétorqua Theodore avant de répondre. Ai-je une raison de l'être ? Je ne vie pas, ou plus. Je fuis. Je me cache et fait croire à ma non-existence. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois heureux ?  
- Être heureux c'est aussi se faire plaisir. Tu n'aimes pas tuer ? Tu n'y prends pas plaisir ?  
- Tuer ce n'est pas vivre... et mes ambitions étaient plus élevées.

- Tu voudrais faire quoi, après... quand tout sera fini ?  
- Crever me semble être une bonne alternative... hein, Zacharias ?  
- Tu m'as appelé Zacharias là, j'ai pas rêvé !

- Pourquoi es-tu si malheureux ?  
- Pourquoi être fier de ce que je suis devenu ? Fier des choix que je n'ai jamais eu.  
- Ce que l'on n'a jamais eu ne peut pas nous manquer.  
- A moi ça me manque, répliqua séchement Theodore.  
- Mais... avant tu étais fier de qui tu étais, de ce que tu étais et faisais.  
- Parce qu'avant j'étais et j'avais. Maintenant... je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis un mangemort en fuite... que l'Ordre et les aurors veulent attraper, que les mangemorts veulent achever. Je me trimballe un blaireau suicidaire et sadomasochiste. Je mange mal. Je dors mal. C'est tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, ça.

- Tuer ? Voler des vies ? Semer le malheur... on dirait que tu n'aimes plus ça.  
- Tuer est un passe-temps. Tuer est un loisir. Tuer n'est pas une vie. Je ne vivrais pas de la mort.

- Tu as changé, Nott.  
- Non rien ne peut plus me changer. Le monstre qui est en moi est trop fort.  
- Il n'y a aucun monstre en toi, Theodore Nott. Tu es le monstre.

- Je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, pendant ton procès, suggéra le blond en souriant comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Non ?  
- Pour dire quoi ? Que je suis un monstre, un mangemort, un assassin, un criminel...  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Ca veut bien dire que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça.  
- Je ne t'ai pas savué la vie, claqua Theodore en retour. Je n'ai pas cessé, au contraire, de la mettre en danger... généralement volontairement. Sans moi tu n'aurais plus à craindre la mort depuis bien longtemps alors sois sympa : arrête d'être con.

- T'as réellement changé, Nott, j'ai pas rêvé ! T'es plus l'abominable salopard du début... t'es plus qu'un salopard.  
- Je suis censé te remercier, là ?  
- Non non, contente toi de ne pas m'insulter.  
- Abruti ! Je n'ai pas changé. Tu es juste devenu encore plus con qu'avant... à croire que c'est possible.

- Smith... si tu sens que les aurors arrivent : prend ma baguette et fous le camp.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- Je veux juste que ma baguette ne soit pas détruite.

* * *

**C'est vraiment du gros n'importe quoi .**

**Mais j'aime bien  
**

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

**- A venir :**

Zacharias & Adam

Zacharias & Theodore (spécial Patate ; mais lorsque j'aurais eu de la lecture donc ça sera dans un moment)

Mon aide mémoire pour la philo (si si sérieusement)

7 fins possibles et envisagées

Et encore d'autres... donc vous avez du stock :)

SB


	6. Fin possible 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [1]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias n'avait pas quitté le placard dans lequel il avait été poussé et ne comptait pas le faire de si tôt. Il entendait encore les gens à l'extérieur qui s'affrontaient, dont Theodore. Et lui le laissait faire. Non : il n'était pas lâche... simplement désarmé.

- Avada Kedavra.

Le blond n'avait pas vu qui avait lancé le sort, ni qui en avait fait les frais. A son grand désespoir : il n'avait pas su reconnaître la voix de Nott. Pour une fois qu'il espérait que le brun ne commette un meurtre, c'était bien malheureux.

Il avait beau faire un maximum d'effort pour retrouver la voix bien mesurée, le ton moqueur, les remarques cinglantes de Nott, mais rien n'y faisait. La saveur, la marque de fabrique de son compagnon de cavale restaient à l'état d'espoirs. Certainement pas de réalité.

Quand enfin plus rien ne se laissait entendre, mis à part la mort, le blaireau quitta sa cachette. Doucement et avec prudence, il sortit un pied puis l'autre de son armoire. Les murs tenaient encore debout, par on ne savait trop quel miracle. Des pierres jonchaient le sol. Un corps au milieu.

- Nott, souffla Zacharias.

L'assassin avait les yeux grands ouverts. Un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. La baguette à quelques centimètres de son bras droit, tendu. Une petite flaque de sang autour de sa tête. Il était mort. Mais, son visage laissait croire qu'il avait été heureux. Que la mort n'avait pas été une fatalité pour lui, plutôt une libération.

Mais lui, Zacharias Smith. Zacharias Smith le vivant... regrettait déjà le défunt. C'était son Nott qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son enquiquineur attitré. Avec qui se disputerait-il pour un morceau de chocolat ? Avec qui fuierait-il ce monde qui n'était plus le sien ? Un monde qui lui avait prit, à l'instant, le dernier repère qu'il avait.

Theodore était un mangemort. Theodore était un assassin. Theodore l'avait fourré dans bien des plans foireux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux. Theodore avait tué sa famille.

Mais Theodore l'avait sauvé.

- T'avais promis, Nott. T'es qu'un foutu menteur, souffla Zacharias en se baissant et passant une main sur ses yeux pour les lui fermer. T'avais promis que ça serait toi qui me tuerait pour plus entendre ma voix désagréable.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Qu'il n'en aurait plus. Nott n'était pas son ami. Il n'était plus non plus son ennemi.

Qu'étaient-ils, au juste, l'un envers l'autre ?

Ils avaient passés le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer, s'éviter, s'insulter, se tabasser, se promettre mille et unes morts toutes plus glorieuses les unes les autres. Mais ils s'étaient sauvé la mise plus d'une fois... Le Poufsouffle avait même envie de se dire, de se convaincre que les piques qu'ils se lançaient à la fin étaient surtout pour faire perdurer les habitudes, un petit jeu sur lequel ils se seraient accordés.

- Tu sais Nott. Je ne te détestes pas.

Zacharias voulu faire demi-tour et allait le faire quand il regarda le pot de terre qu'il avait en main. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, le blond reprit son chemin, à pas lent et dans le bon sens : il ne retournerait pas sur ses pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il déposa la bruyère qu'il avait en main, se souvenant du jardin d'Esther un peu malgré lui. C'étai là-bas que tout avait commencé (ou presque, on pouvait aussi dire que tout avait commencé chez les Malfoy), qu'ils avaient dû commencer à moins s'entretuer, sans pour autant signer un "Cessez le feu".

Alors, une question se posa : que ce serait-il passé si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Si c'était lui qui avait péri, ce jour-là... c'était lui qui aurait dû y rester, de toutes manières.

Mais après tout : n'étais-ce pas lui qui lui avait dit "Les morts sont morts, Smith."

Et sans Nott il serait mort. Sa venue ici, aujourd'hui, n'était qu'un gage de sa gratitude. Ou tellement plus. Mais il se plaisait à continuait d'ignorer ce point.

* * *

Oui ... la fin de cette fin (hmm c'est bizarre à dire) a été reprise dans la fin "officielle"

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	7. Fin possible 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [2]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore regardait Smith se faire torturer. Il l'entendait crier, hurler même, gémir et supplier. Il le voyait le fixer, implorant de l'aide. Il se contentait de l'ignorer, aucuns gestes n'étaient tentés pour se dégager de la forte prise qui le maintenait sur place.

- Smith, pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air plus supris que ça de l'inactivité de Nott ?  
- Parce que je ne le suis pas, avoua le blond, faiblement. Depuis le début il n'a eu de cesse de me faire comprendre qu'entre lui ou moi... ça serait lui.

Theodore esquissa un petit sourire : Smith l'écoutait donc un tant soit peu. Voilà un fait qu'il n'aurait pas parié. Ce fût tout. Il ne réagit pas plus. C'était déjà tellement pour lui.

Les hommes, quand à eux, sourirent et regardèrent le brun. Ce dernier comprit alors énormément de choses . A commencer par la raison de la torture du blond et de sa présence dans la pièce. On avait cru et espéré le toucher, le blesser, l'atteindre en s'en prenant au blond.

Foutaise.

Ce n'était rien d'autre que Smith. Un blondinet qui, s'il ne se faisait pas tuer par les mangemorts maintenant, se ferait tuer par lui-même plus tard.

_

Zacharias vit Theodore tomber à genoux. Un nouveau coup à l'arrière du crâne le fit tomber, de manière définitive, face contre terre. La silhouette longiligne ne bougeait plus.

Comme l'avait fait le mangemort avec Esther, ils tournèrent le corps du garçon en direction du blond. Ils lui offrirent, en guise de dernier hommage, un coup de pied en plein visage.

Si Nott ne pouvait plus rien sentir. Smith pouvait toujours voir.

- Du respect pour lui, c'est trop vous demander ?

* * *

Etant vraiment très courte : la troisième arrive de suite ;)

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	8. Fin possible 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [3]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias avait enfin su défaire le noeud qui l'avait maintenu prisonnier pendant de trop longues minutes. Il dévala les escaliers à toute allure, courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (et elle en dépendait !). Il n'oublia pas pour autant de passer par la cuisine chercher un couteau, à défaut d'une baguette il ne serait pas totalement impuissant. Enfin : il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il arriva pile au moment où un homme masqué enfonçait un couteau (ils avaient eu la même idée) dans l'abdomen. Automatiquement, le brun plaqua ses mains sur la plaie et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, s'éloignant de son agresseur.

"_Même si tu me vois en mauvaise posture, Blaireau, ne me la joue pas super-héros. Laisses moi crever. Tu me rendras plus service et tu te rendras aussi service._" Les poings serrés, Zacharias se demandait si le fait d'être en train de crever avec un couteau dans le ventre était une "mauvaise posture" auprès du serpent.

Il se doutait que oui. Et ça le tuait d'avoir promis.

Theodore tomba à genoux. Zacharias ferma les yeux.

- Félicitation, Pritchard, souffla Theodore. Je sais que tu en rêvais.

Le mangemort éclata d'un rire. Grotesque et démesuré, le rire, d'ailleurs. Cela donnait envie au blond de sortir de sa cachette, se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Nott. Le dernier repère stable qu'il avait. D'autant plus qu'il avait une dette à lui rembourser... dette dont il ne pourrait jamais s'acquitter. Theodore venait de tomber sur le côté.

Pritchard disparut sans demander son reste. Sans même attendre de voir le dernier soupire du jeune mangemort moqueur. Avoir en guise de dernière image du brun, une personne au sol, agonisant et sur le point de mourir était plus plaisant pour lui.

Jamais Theodore Nott n'aurait fait ça, se rendit compte Zacharias. Il aurait préféré achever sa victime que la laisser souffrir aussi longtemps. Probablement pas par générosité, plutôt pour ne pas avoir à attendre avant de le voir mort.

Souffrance et agonie pour Pritchard. Mort et dernières supplications pour Theodore. Même au sein des mangemorts, il y avait de réelles différences.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Smith ? Demanda-t-on derrière lui.  
- Zabini ?

Le blond et le métis se regardaient, mais évitaient l'un comme l'autre de faire de même avec le brun au sol, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- J'essaie de faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, avoua Blaise. Essayer de le sauver.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils daignèrent porter leur entière attention sur le blessé. Lentement et côte à côte, ils s'approchaient de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Blaise se baissa et prit le garçon dans ses bras, quand une main l'arrêta.

- Non il... il ne voudrait pas. Laisses le mourir c'est... ce qu'il veut.  
- Smith, grinça Blaise.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'après tant de mois à côtoyer Theodore Nott en personne, il n'était pas immunisé contre ce genre de regard. Zacharias en avait reçu à la pelle et n'était plus touché par ceux-ci... d'autant plus que Zabini le faisait nettement moins bien.

- Il ne veut pas, Zabini.  
- Et tu penses que je vais le laisser crever comme ça ?  
- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi ? Demanda Zacharias à voix basse. Non. Mais je respecte son choix.  
- Tu parles ! Il a dû te faire vivre un véritable calvaire pendant vos quelques mois à vadrouiller.

L'ancien ami du mangemort ne tint pas plus compte que cela des propos du blaireau. Il s'éloigna, rentrant de nouveau dans la maison dont il venait de sortir (à la suite de Zacharias).

Lequel ne le suivit pas. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, il était absorbé par le sang qui se trouvait là où avait été allongé Theodore. Ensuite, le blond se baissa et ramassa la baguette de l'assassin, qu'il garda en main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit, lui aussi, à l'abris.

Silencieux, Smith gagna le salon. Sans surprise, Zabini et Theodore s'y trouvaient. Le premier soignant, les mains tremblantes, le second.

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est trop tard ! Il est condamné là... fais au moins semblant de respecter ses dernières volontés.  
- Smith... ta gueule.

Il obtempéra et attendit. Simplement. Debout près de la porte. Eloigné du canapé sur lequel était allongé Nott et autour du quel tournait sans arrêt Zabini. La baguette du brun toujours entre les doigts... c'est quand il senti la mort à deux doigts d'emporter définitivement le garçon qu'il avait tant haït, détesté, maudit, que le Poufsouffle s'avança.

Il souleva une main du brun et lui glissa sa baguette entre les doigts... puis ferma la prise sur le bout de bois.

- Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je te le dise, que tu penseras que je suis stupide, fou et débile de penser ça... et tu n'aurais peut être pas tord, au fond, mais... merci Nott. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

* * *

Celle là avait bien failli être la grande gagnante ; ça s'est joué de peu que ça ne soit pas elle.

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	9. Fin possible 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [4]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias regarda la batte qu'il avait entre les mains, puis le corps de Theodore.

**_"Réveille-la." "Ca ne va pas être possible, Smith. Elle est pas très résistante la vieille."_**. Ces mots, cet échange qui avait marqué le début de sa propre chute... lui revenaient en mémoire de plein fouet. Trop brutal comme manière de remettre pied à terre. Bien trop brutal. Et dérangeante.

Le blaireau lâcha l'arme. Mais ce fût tout. Il ne s'abaissa pas pour vérifier si l'autre était toujours en vie. Au fond : la réponse, il la connaissait déjà. En avoir la preuve, voir qu'il avait commit son premier meurtre... non.

Pas chez Esther en plus. Pas là où tout avait commencé. Pas avec la batte. Pas dans la cuisine. Les symboles et les souvenirs étaient encore bien trop ancrés en lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait... qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

_"Une belle connerie, Smith. Mais tu vois, tu ne vaux pas plus que moi."_ Pourquoi Nott ne se relevait-il pas pour lui cracher ces mots à la figure ! Pourquoi cet abruti était-il incapable de résister à un coup de batte en pleine figure.

Il n'avait tout de même pas cogné aussi fort.  
Si ?  
De toute évidence.  
Non.

- Nott, c'est bon, tu m'as assez fait flipper là, gémit Zacharias.

Un unique genoux sur le sol, il se mit à la hauteur du corps et, quelque peu tremblotant, le tourna. Le visage du brun le glaça.

A côté le souvenir qu'il avait d'Esther pourrait se qualifier d'agréable.

Etait-ce l'idée que cela était son oeuvre, à lui, Zacharias Smith, qui rendait le tableau plus effrayant ? Etait-ce, ou alors, effectivement pire qu'avec la vieille femme ?  
Il ne voulait pas savoir, au fond.

Inspirant un bon coup pour prendre son courage à deux mains, le blaireau se redressa et alla chercher une pelle. Il savait où les outils de jardinage étaient rangés, et ils n'avaient pas bougés de place depuis leur dernier passage.

Creuser le trou fût plus long, plus pénible, plus difficile que la fois précédente. L'endroit choisit pour sa tâche n'était pas situé bien plus loin que la première tombe improvisée. Mais Smith y mit tout son coeur... comme pour Esther.

Ils avaient commencés ici, à deux.  
Il finirait ici... tout seul.

* * *

Bon ... comme la 2 celle là n'a pas été retravaillé (la 4, 5, 6 et 7 non plus ... y avait que la 3 puisqu'elle avait failli être mise)

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

SB


	10. Fin possible 05

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [5]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Assis sur la chaise, les mains entravées derrière le dos, les chevilles attachés aux pieds de la chaise, Theodore regardait simplement Zacharias. Son "Non Ami" aux cheveux blonds. Ce camarade de classe un peu chieur sur les bords qu'il avait emmené jusqu'au bord du gouffre. Qu'il avait finit par pousser dans le dit gouffre. Il le regardait. Le fixait.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ! Aboya de suite le blaireau. Nott !  
- Me souvenir de ta déchéance. De voir à quel point me côtoyer... peut réduire un être aussi têtu que toi à l'état de rien du tout.

Zacharias le foudroya du regard, faisant ricaner son prisonnier. C'est que Smith était un bon élève au final, qui apprenait vite et bien. Il n'avait peut être pas encore dépassé le maître mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Sauf qu'il y avait des chances pour que le maître ne soit plus là pour le voir. Dommage.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti, lors de ton premier meurtre... Nott ?  
- Du dégoût, envers moi-même, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Tout comme pour le second, le troisième et le quatrième. Mais après... après c'est comme se lever à cinq heures trente tous les matins.  
- Une habitude, termina le blaireau.

Theodore acquiesça sans ajouter un mot de plus. Sans ajouter un ricanement supplémentaire. Sans rien. Il acquiesça simplement. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire d'autre ?

- Et tu penses que... ça va me le faire à moi aussi ?  
- Tu ne le sauras qu'une fois que tu m'auras tué. Mais si tu le fais et que tu te dégoûtes : tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.  
- Mais tu penses quoi, toi ?  
- Que ma mort te soulagera. Tu as besoin de me tuer pour pouvoir te libérer définitivement de moi, de mon influence. Ce qui est paradoxale puisqu'en me tuant... jamais tu ne m'auras autant ressemblé.

Zacharias prit place sur la table de la cuisine, exemptée de tout objet. Silencieusement, il regardait le brun qui avait l'air calme. Persuadé de l'imminence de sa mort, Theodore ne faisait rien pour convaincre son futur bourreau de l'épargner. Au contraire : il le poussait à le tuer.

- Tu t'en fiches de mourir ?  
- La mort est inévitable. Mourir c'est la seule chose que tu es sur de savoir faire dans ta vie.  
- Je sais oui, t'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

Un des rares sourire de Theodore vit le jour. Le brun était convaincu que Smith parviendrait à le tuer, qu'il ne reculerait pas et saurait passer au dessus de ses valeurs. Parce que le blond n'en avait plus, ou alors elles n'étaient plus aussi puissantes qu'avant, ne régissaient plus autant sa vie que par le passé.

Le blaireau avait su changer le serpent, le rendre moins cruel, moins impitoyable, plus humain. L'inverse était tout aussi valable.

- J'aurais juste une dernière volonté.  
- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour Zabini ? Pour Malfoy ?  
- Non non, refusa-t-il tout à fait calmement. Ils sauront très bien se débrouiller et vaux mieux qu'ils ignorent que... je n'ai rien fait contre mon funeste sort.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Fais attention à mon nez.

Etait ce là son voeux ou plaisantait-il avant de dire ce à quoi il aspirait réellement ? Comme un dernier repas, un dernier verre de whisky pur feu, une dernière plaque de chocolat... Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. N'est ce pas ?

- Fin tu vas me tuer, je sais pas comment ni avec quoi mais tu vas le faire et... j'aimerais juste que tu fasses attention à mon nez.  
- Pourquoi ? Ton nez te rend immortel ?  
- Ca serait cool, mais non. C'est juste que le nez c'est sacré.

Perdu, Zacharias donna malgré tout son accord. S'il avait du mal à comprendre la portée de ce geste, ce n'était pas bien grave : jamais Nott n'avait exigé de lui qu'il n'en saisisse le sens.

Sans quitter le brun des yeux, sa main droite partit à tâton à la recherche de la baguette de son prisonnier. Ses doigts s'emparèrent du bout de bois qu'il leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Nott. La baguette. Lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui les séparaient. Que ce ridicule bout de bois. Bout de bois qui tuerait son propriétaire.

Il déglutit difficilement. Le mangemort semblait croire en lui, en sa capacité à le tuer. Sans doute bien plus que lui-même.

- Tu connais la formule, Smith.

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein

SB


	11. Fin possible 06

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [6]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore et Zacharias entrèrent dans la maison dont le premier venait de forcer, habilement, la serrure. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se consulter, ils avançaient d'un seul homme. Chacun une baguette dans une main, le blond n'ayant su se résoudre à obéir au brun lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de s'en débarrasser.

Lui aussi voulait être armé. Être en mesure de se défendre. Ne pas avoir à sans cesse compter sur l'assassin pour garder la vie sauve. C'était un jeu bien trop risqué. Sa vie était en jeu, mince !

Le mangemort posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant ainsi de se taire. Le silence était souhaité. Et le silence fût.

Sur la pointe des pieds, le duo traversa le couloir d'entrée. Doucement, l'assassin attrapa la poigné de la porte et la tourna. Sans un bruit. Son savoir faire n'étonnait pas Zacharias, Nott savait toujours tout faire c'était pas croyable. Son aisance, en revanche, le dérangeait.

D'un signe de tête, toujours affreusement silencieux, Theodore continua à prendre les décisions et redonna le signal de marche.

- Que faites vous ici !  
- Nott !

Le brun se tourna d'un bond et fusilla le blond du regard. Il pensait avoir été clair lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne surtout pas utiliser son nom. Quel idiot. Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance au blaireau ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le suivre ?

Parce que le laisser seul était encore plus risqué, bien.

L'homme attrapa Zacharias par l'oreille et, d'un informulé, contraignit Theodore à le suivre. Le mangemort s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, divertit par la bêtise bientôt légendaire du fils Smith.

- Que faites-vous ici ! Demanda l'inconnu en lâchant Zacharias et libérant Theodore de son sort. Que voulez-vous ?

Theodore sourit et ne répondit pas. L'imbécile aux cheveux blonds venait de refaire apparaître sa baguette, glissée dans sa manche lors de l'arrivée de l'homme.

Le blaireau allait les sortir de ce guêpier. Tuer d'un bon avada entre les yeux cet enquiquineur et leur permettre de finir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

- Avada Kedavra.

La formule fatale.  
Destinée à un homme qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
Dirigée contre Theodore.

- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce... vous êtes mangemort ? Et lui c'était un membre de l'ordre, c'est ça ?  
- J'aurais tendance à dire que... c'est l'inverse, chuchota Zacharias, les yeux ronds comme des vifs et toujours tournés vers le cadavre. Vous... n'auriez pas du chocolat ?

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein

SB


	12. Fin possible 07

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Fin [7]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Les fins à venir ont été écrites à plusieurs moments différents de l'écriture. Elles peuvent donc ne pas coller du tout avec le chemin prit par A comme Association (1 & 2)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias regardait Theodore, effaré. Pourquoi le brun avait-il décidé de transplaner précisément là où on venait de leur dire de ne pas aller ?

Ah oui ! Son esprit de contradiction. Mais il lui avait paru également que Nott n'avait pas l'intention de se jeter les bras ouverts dans la gueule du loup. Il attendait la mort mais, paradoxalement, faisait son possible pour l'éviter.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Souffla le blond.  
- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Smith, répondit simplement Theodore tout aussi bas.

On ne les avait pas encore remarqué et c'était tant mieux. Le brun avait encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de véritablement accepter la fin qu'il venait de décider.

Pour commencer, il attrapa la main de son compagnon d'aventure des derniers mois et posa sa baguette avant de refermer ses doigts dessus. Le blaireau comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui se passait.

Le mangemort n'était pas en train de laisser le loup s'approcher de lui pour le tuer par derrière ; non ! Bien au contraire ! Il avait l'intention de se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du canidé.

- Fais pas le con, Nott.

Il n'eut pas de réponses ; à sa surprise, il vit le garçon aux yeux verts retirer la chaine qu'il ne quittait jamais et la lui mettre, également, dans les mains.

- Je fais le con si j'ai envie.  
- Mais tu peux pas... ça serait... c'est du suicide, bafouilla le blaireau. T'es complétement désarmé au milieu d'un champ de bataille entre Ordre du Phénix et Mangemort !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors ? S'écria Zacharias. Mais les mangemorts veulent ta peau et l'Ordre aussi ! Voilà ton "et alors" !

Ces mots furent assaisonné d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure, qui fit sourire Theodore plus qu'il ne le blessa dans son amour propre.

- Une dernière chose, Smith.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.  
- Tu pourras dire à Narcissa qu'elle est la mère que je n'ai pas eu et à Blaise que... qu'il m'a manqué.  
- Et tu veux aussi que j'envoie ta liste au Père Noël ?  
- S'il te plaît, souffla Theodore en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts. Juste ça. Juste eux deux. Je ne te demande pas de provoquer Voldemort, de faire passer un mot à mon père ou que sais-je d'encore plus fou. Juste de leur dire ça.

Les doigts serrés autour de la chaine et de la baguette, la rage au ventre... Zacharias acquiesça malgré tout.

- Smith ? Y a aussi une dernière chose mais ça c'est à toi que je dois le dire.  
- Alors vas trouver Zabini pour qu'il me transmette un message.  
- Merci, sourit simplement Theodore. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire et...  
- C'est déjà beaucoup de ta part.

Avec l'un des seuls sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Theodore, Zacharias le vit partir la bouche en coeur au milieu des sortilèges les plus mortels.

Incapable de voir celui à qui il devait la vie se faire tuer d'une manière aussi stupide, le blaireau utilisa la baguette qui venait de lui être remise et transplana.

Pas loin.

Juste à l'orée de la forêt. Là où personne ne le voyait mais où lui pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il voyait un corps tomber, il se disait que Nott avait enfin eu ce qu'il attendait.

Il dût bien mourir une dizaine de fois.

* * *

Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)

Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein

Les fins sont finies (c'est bizarre à dire)

SB


	13. Zacharias et Theodore partie 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [Partie 1]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Bonus encore en cours d'écriture mais étant divisé en plusieurs partie ça fera l'affaire

Pour celui-ci il suffit d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé après la fuite d'Azkaban...

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore dans les bras, Blaise fit irruption sous la tente. Aussitôt, le blaireau sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita vers lui pour lui retirer le brun des bras et s'occuper de lui, lui-même.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Il aurait dû être en sale état mais pas blessé ! Bordel Zabini !

L'autre mangemort acquiesça. Inutile de le lui rappeler. Les choses avaient dérapées, dérapées comme il ne pensait pas que cela fût possible. Impossible lorsque l'on bossait avec un Theodore qui connaissait le plan.

Son ami était une personne qui respectait toujours tout ce qui était prévu à la lettre. Qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imprévu. Néanmoins les choses avaient su dégénérer.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te faire confiance, Zabini ! S'énerva le blond en installant Theodore sur la couchette du bas et regardant l'étendue des dégats. T'as fait semblant de vouloir l'aider alors que tu ne voulais que sa mort !

Enervé, Blaise sortit sa baguette et attrapa Smith par la gorge pour le maintenir contre le lit superposé. Comme s'il ne s'en voulait pas déjà suffisamment de ce qui était arrivé.

Theodore était la seule personne qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Sa vie était la seule pour laquelle il irait se mettre lui-même en danger.

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! S'énerva l'autre. Tu piges ou pas ! Ca a foiré, j'aurais pu me faire tuer aussi !  
- Rien à foutre de ça, Zabini ! Hurla Zacharias en le repoussant. Tu peux crever, bordel ! Regarde Theodore bon sang ! Regarde le !

Blaise haussa un sourcil et sa bouche se leva d'un côté. Son rictus ne disparaissait pas, bien que les secondes passaient. Le brun tremblait sur son matelas et semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

- Theodore ? Répéta le mangemort, moqueur. Mais tu n'es que Smith pour lui. Ted n'aime personne. Ni Narcissa, ni toi... pas même moi.  
- Il est en train de changer, marmonna le fugitif. Je t'assure qu'il est en train de changer.

Malgré cela, il lâcha le blond et baissa sa baguette. Il le laissa, sans rechigner, s'approcher de Theodore et le regarda lui retirer sa chemise pour mieux voir l'étendue des blessures.

- Theodore est un véritable caméléon. Il sait quoi faire pour être à sa place, avança Blaise en s'affalant sur le banc de la table. Toi comme moi, on sait que le Theodore de Poudlard n'aurait jamais pu commettre la moitié de ces crimes et pourtant regarde ! Regarde ! Maintenant il est parmi les meilleurs mangemorts que Tu-Sais-Qui a à son service ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de ça pour survivre. Pour survivre il doit faire quoi maintenant ? Passer pour un gentil à tes yeux. ET IL Y ARRIVE !  
- Dégage, murmura Zacharias. Dégage Zabini.

_

Theodore transpirait dans le lit, une couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules. Zacharias avait été jusqu'à retirer celle qu'il utilisait habituellement pour la lui mettre. La tête posée sur les jambes du brun, il s'était endormi dans cette désagréable position.

- Smith, murmura l'occupant du lit à voix basse. Dégage ta tête.

Afin d'être certain d'être entendu et de réveiller l'ancien Poufsouffle : le serpent bougea ses jambes. Quelques secousses furent nécessaire avant que l'autre n'émerge et observe alentours pour trouver le malotrus l'ayant privé de son sommeil bienfaiteur.

- Theodore ? Sourit Zacharias. Ca va mieux ?  
- C'est pas grace à toi, grogna-t-il en se redressant sur le lit. Putain ! Pourquoi j'suis à moitié à poil ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !

Le blaireau leva les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'en dise Blaise, il n'avait pas l'impression que Theodore se jouait de lui. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'il était sincère, honnête, qu'il changeait et redevenait la personne fréquentable qu'il avait été dans un passé pas si lointain.

Certes, son ardoise ne serait pas effacée ; il était et resterait un mangemort mais, au moins, ne serait-il plus une machine à tuer.

- Theodore, soupira le blond.  
- Fatigué, marmonna Nott en se laissant tomber en arrière. Dodo.

Il agrippa un pan de la couverture et la tira jusqu'à couvrir son épaule puis se tourna afin de fixer la toile de la tente et ne plus avoir à voir le visage de celui qui venait de le soigner.

Probablement de le sauver.  
Juste une fois de plus.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	14. Zacharias et Theodore partie 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [Partie 2]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Bonus encore en cours d'écriture mais étant divisé en plusieurs partie ça fera l'affaire

Pour celui-ci il suffit d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé après la fuite d'Azkaban...

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

- Bas les pattes, s'agaça Theodore alors que Zacharias allait l'aider à quitter le lit. Tu me touches, j'te bouffe.

L'autre sourit mais ne fit rien pour lâcher le meurtrier. Il continuait à l'aider à rester debout, même s'il ignorait si cela était utile ou non.

- Fou l'camp, Smith, murmura le mangemort. Arrête de mettre ta foutu vie en danger. Rentre chez toi. Laisse moi crever et vie.  
- A quoi bon vivre si j'ai une mort sur la conscience.  
- T'es conscient que tout le monde te féliciterait d'avoir laissé crever un mangemort ?

Las, le blond ne répondit rien. C'était toujours la même rengaine avec celui-ci. Toujours, il répétait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Répétait qu'il ferait mieux de crever. Reconnaître le mangemort avec qui il avait commencé sa fuite était une tache laborieuse.

Bien que, présentement, le brun était en train de râler et faire sa tête de lard, comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne fit rien pour réellement éloigner le Poufsouffle.

- Tu ne te définie pas qu'en tant que mangemort, Theodore, souffla Zacharias. Tu es... tellement plus.  
- Un être monstrueux, cruel, abject. Un meurtrier, un assassin. Une personne inhumaine.  
- Humaine, corrigea aussitôt le blaireau. Tu es une personne humaine. Tu as fait des erreurs dans tes choix, tu n'as pas suivit la bonne route mais tu as su rebrousser chemin.

Un sourire illumina légèrement le visage de Theodore qui s'appuya un peu plus contre l'autre. Zacharias l'aida à prendre place sur le canapé et alla lui chercher du chocolat.

Le mangemort s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé et observait le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Perdu, le blond se demandait comment réagir avec lui. Comment se comporter.

_

- Smith ? Appella Nott, peu sur de lui. Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?  
- Que tu es quelqu'un de bien, répondit Zacharias. Mais que tout le monde l'ignore. Y compris toi.

Surprit, le mangemort leva les yeux et ne quitta pas du regard le visage de l'étrange personne qui l'avait soigné et aidé à le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

- Si tu avais eu le choix dès le début... serais-tu devenu mangemort ? Demanda, très justement, le blond. Aurais-tu fait tout ça. Serais-tu devenue la personne que tu es actuellement ?

S'il ne s'agissait pas de Theodore, il aurait juré voir des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il aurait juré que le brun était à deux doigts de pleurer, de craquer.

Sans réfléchir, Zacharias s'approcha, passa un bras derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui. John faisait ça, à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait un de ses nombreux coups de barre, qu'il était à deux doigts de ne plus être l'enfoiré de Poufsouffle que personne ne supportait.

Theodore posa une main sur le torse du blond et y posa sa tête. Sa main droite serra la chemise du blaireau et ferma les yeux. Surprit de cette initiative, l'autre le laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à l'approcher un peu plus.

- Tu peux parler, Theodore. Je t'écouterais. Je ne te jugerais pas.  
- Tu m'as déjà jugé, murmura le brun, toujours contre lui.  
- Je ne te jugerais plus, alors... se corrigea le blond. Je te le promet.

_

Voir Theodore endormit sur ses genoux était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Si une personne avait eu l'audace de proposer pareille éventualité il ignorait la réaction qu'il aurait eu... mais doutait ne pas remettre en question la santé d'esprit de cet être.

Il souleva la tête décoiffée et essaya de se dérober. De partir pour le laisser dormir plus tranquillement. Doucement, le blaireau s'occupa de la reposer sur un oreiller. Suite à cela, Smith essaya de retirer de la manche du mangemort la baguette que ce dernier avait récupéré.

- Tu devrais toujours être aussi paisible, murmura Zacharias en étendant une couverture sur lui.  
- J'suis pas paisible, grogna Theodore sans ouvrir les yeux. Alors tais-toi.

L'ancien Poufsouffle se retint d'ajouter quelque chose et passa simplement la couverture sous les coussins du canapé pour la maintenir sur le serpent déjà rendormi.

- Imbécile de blaireau de mes deux, marmonna-t-il.

Peut être qu'il ne dormait pas finalement.

- Je prend ça comme un compliment, venant de toi.  
- M'abandonne pas... finit par demander le brun en ouvrant les yeux. Smith.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	15. Zacharias et Theodore partie 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [Partie 3]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Bonus encore en cours d'écriture mais étant divisé en plusieurs partie ça fera l'affaire

Pour celui-ci il suffit d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé après la fuite d'Azkaban...

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias voyait, avec surprise, Theodore debout dans l'espace cuisine de la tente. A première vu : il semblait être en train de préparer le repas, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas. S'il y avait bien une chose que le serpent ne faisait jamais, et certainement pas de lui-même : c'était ça.

Parce que faire à manger était un travail d'elfe de maison, totalement indigne de sa personne. Faire à manger était une corvée. Il fallait savoir quoi préparer, comment le préparer et, pire encore... le préparer !

Non décidément : très peu pour Theodore.  
D'autant plus qu'il avait Smith pour le faire.  
D'où la surprise de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond.  
- Je cours un cent mètre, répondit l'autre sans lever la tête. Ensuite j'irais m'entrainer au tir à l'arc avec des fourchettes et pour finir j'irais boxer mon père avec des petits pois. As-tu d'autres questions auxquelles je pourrais me faire une joie de répondre ?

Le blaireau s'approcha et s'arrêta juste à côté du mangemort. Ce dernier alla jusqu'à offrir un grand sourire innocent au blond... qui lui rendit le geste et attrapa de quoi aider le meurtrier dans sa tâche afin de pouvoir couper des tomates.

- Mais non tête de gland ! S'horrifia le mangemort. C'est moi qui fait à manger. Moi tout seul.  
- Je veux t'aider, idiot, grogna Zacharias.  
- Va t'asseoir, ordonna pourtant le premier. Pour une fois je suis le gentil et tu es le méchant qui fou rien.  
- Je ne veux pas ne rien faire.  
- M'en fou.

Le fils de Theophile Nott poussa l'autre afin qu'il ne s'éloigne du plan de travail.

- S'il te plaît Smith.

_

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, aucun des deux fugitifs ne parlaient, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se remplir l'estomac. De temps à autres, Theodore voyait Zacharias loucher en direction de ce qu'il aurait à nettoyer et jeter après le dîner. Et cela était loin de l'enthousiasmer.

- Le partage des tâches, Zach, rappela malicieusement le brun. Je cuisine et tu nettoies.  
- Quand c'est moi qui fait le repas j'ai droit à un "T'as tout salit, t'assumes et tu nettoies" je te signale.

Le jeune Nott mâcha et avala ce qu'il venait de mettre en bouche et regarda son camarade. La manière dont il le regardait était on ne peut plus claire ; c'était un de ces regards que l'on pouvait traduire en moins d'une minute et qui voulait dire "Un point pour moi ; essaye encore".

- Tu fais chier, marmonna le blaireau. Saleté de serpent, va.  
- Je vais le faire.

Celui qui ne possédait pas la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche haussa aussitôt un sourcil interrogateur. Venait-il bien d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ? Etait-ce vraiment ce que venait de dire Nott ou prenait-il ses rêves pour la réalité ?

Après tout : il n'avait pas oublié à qui il avait affaire.

_

La joue profondément coupée, mais un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, Zacharias se tourna en direction de Theodore pour voir comment il s'en sortait de son côté... juste à temps pour pouvoir apercevoir le rayon vert quitter la baguette de son camarade afin de frapper de plein fouet son adversaire.

Son air réjouit disparu aussitôt. Le blond retourna le dos au brun et fixa, sans raisons, le mur en face de lui.

- Ca va Zach ? Demanda le mangemort en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre et un sourire en coin sur le visage. Tu veux que je m'occupe de ta joue ? Ca doit faire un mal de chien.  
- Me touche pas Nott, claqua Smith en dégageant son épaule et se tournant vers lui. Tu crois peut être que j'ai pas vu ce que tu viens de faire, hein ? Non mais tu me prends pour un con en plus !

Le brun recula d'un pas. Prudence était maître mot dans pareille situation. Son regard, pourtant, s'était durcit, son corps s'était tendu, son visage s'était fermé.

- Ne me condamne pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins.  
- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne le ferais plus, Nott ! Et chez moi une promesse... ça se tient !  
- C'était sa mort ou la tienne, s'agaça Theodore. Pardonne moi d'avoir préféré que ce soit la sienne et te garder en vie !

Le blaireau ne répondit rien sur le coup. Toujours éloignés l'un de l'autres, ils se regardaient avec curiosité.

- Pardon ? demanda Zacharias.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	16. Zacharias et Theodore partie 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [Partie 4]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Bonus encore en cours d'écriture mais étant divisé en plusieurs partie ça fera l'affaire

Pour celui-ci il suffit d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé après la fuite d'Azkaban...

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias, à défaut d'avoir accepté d'adresser la parole au mangemort, avait au moins accepté que celui-ci ne point sa baguette meurtriére en direction de sa joue afin qu'il ne la soigne. C'était peu, mais plus que ce qu'avait osé espérer Theodore en voyant la colère du blaireau.

- En quelle langue faut-il que je te dise que je suis désolé ? S'agaça-t-il.  
- Essaye en islandais. Ou en suédois. Peut être en letton aussi, ça peut être pas mal.

Le mangemort soupira et se contenta de marmonner l'incantation lue dans le livre prit chez Justin afin de soigner cette joue. Aussitôt, la plaie sembla se refermer. Il hésita ensuite entre passer le baume cicatrisant au Poufsouffle afin qu'il ne se le mette lui-même ou le faire.

Il opta pour la seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nott ?  
- Je te soigne. J'ai pas envie que tu crèves.

Smith se tourna légèrement afin de regarder l'autre, surprit.  
Autre qui s'empressa de se corriger.

- Ca ferait désordre et je saurais pas trop quoi faire de ton corps. Aller le donner à ton père ? T'enterrer dans la forêt ? Le laisser pourrir ? C'est pas facile de se décider tu sais.

Le blond secoua la tête, soupirant. Qu'avait-il cru.

- Zacharias ? appela tout de même Theodore quelques minutes après. Je suis dé...  
- Tais-toi et contente toi de me soigner. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas crever pour que tu n'ais à t'occuper de rien.

_

- Tu fais chier, Smith ! Finit pourtant par s'énerver le mangemort. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes au cou mais ...  
- Mais quoi ? Cracha l'autre. Mais quoi Nott ! Vas-y ! Dis moi tout ! Justifie ton meurtre ! Justifie ta cruauté ! Trouve toi des excuses pour mieux dormir la nuit. Pour pouvoir te regarder dans une glace. J'ai cru que tu avais changé. J'ai sincérement cru que tu avais changé. J'ai voulu croire que tu avais changé en fait. J'ai voulu me persuader que tu étais un mec bien. Tes efforts je les considérait comme des actes gentils, spontanés... c'était quoi hein ? Pour endormir la méfiance de cet imbécile de Smith ?

Theodore restait de marbre, écoutant sans ciller les mots de l'autre garçon.

- Je suis forcé de constater que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne à ton sujet.  
- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'avais dit, Zacharias, murmura Nott d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Que tu pensais que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Que tu ne me jugerais plus. Tu me reproches de ne pas tenir une putain de promesse mais... tu ne tiens pas plus les tiennes Smith. Tu regrettes de m'avoir fait confiance ? Je le regrette également. Et tu sais pas le pire ? C'est que tout ceci a commencé parce que j'ai tué le mangemort qui s'apprêtait à te tuer toi. Si je l'avais pas tué, rien de ceci ne serait en train de se passer... mais tu serais mort. Et je m'en serais voulu.  
- Bien sur, puisque ça aurait fait désordre, lança le blond.  
- T'as rien compris.

_

La situation ne cessait de s'envenimer. Comme au début de leur parcours, Zacharias et Theodore recommençaient à se hurler dessus pour un rien. A se sauter à la gorge à la première occasion. A en venir aux mains et autres joyeusetées dès que possible.

Pourtant : ils n'avaient pas songés à se séparer. Conscients, au fond, d'avoir besoin de l'autre pour rester en vie. Besoin du blond pour gérer les stocks de potions et veiller à ce qu'ils ne se fassent pas attaquer. Besoin du brun lors des quelques duels auxquels ils se trouvaient confrontés.

Et bien que ce soit le manque de scrupules de Theodore à user de sortilèges dangereux qui était la cause même de la détérioration de la relation Smith-Nott... c'était bien ça qui faisait que le premier restait avec le second.

Entre autre.

- Stupefix.

Plus d'une fois, son mangemort de compagnon de fuite s'était moqué de lui, plus ou moins gentiment, à cause de cette manie à utiliser des sortilèges appris en cours. Comme si c'était ces sorts là qui étaient destinés à leur sauver la vie.

"C'est comme si tu te battais avec une fronde contre quelqu'un qui a... je sais pas moi... un truc plus fort qu'une fronde."

Zacharias se tourna vers Theodore, prêt à le voir utiliser le sortilège de mort. Tellement plus facile. Le combat était vide expédié dès l'instant où son sort réussissait.

Il n'en était rien pourtant.

Le brun était, actuellement, adossé contre un mur. Son bras gauche ramené contre son torse, sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui.

- Ava...  
- Bloclangue, lança précipitemment le blond. Avada Kedavra.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB

PS. Ce bonus là n'est pas terminé ; mais il sera "coupé". Le prochain bonus sera un passage entre Zacharias et son père.

Quand aux échanges Zacharias/Theodore : ils sont en cours.


	17. Zacharias et Adam

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Adam

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Désolé de couper le très long bonus "Zacharias et Theodore" mais sachant que j'ai presque fini la partie 7 ... et que c'est bien parti pour qu'il y en ait encore plus ... baaah voilà quoi : fallait bien que je poste un jour "Zacharias et Adam"

Celui-ci pourrait être inclus dans la seconde partie de A comme Association ; juste après le dernier chapitre.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Adam regardait Zacharias.  
Ou plutôt... ce qui en restait.

Assis sur son matelas, adossé contre le mur, le blond fixait vaguement celui qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il avait cet air absent. C'était à peine s'il avait ouvert la bouche, il n'avait pas même daigné quitter sa chambre. Depuis son retour, Zacharias n'avait mangé que ce que son père lui avait apporté, et en petite quantité. Quand au reste... ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Zachy, murmura le plus âgé en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu sais que tu peux me parler... je peux tout entendre.  
- Tu peux tout entendre, répéta rêveusement le second. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Adam eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de finir par hocher la tête. Positif. Il pouvait tout entendre, il en était sur. Il voulait en être sur. Il avait besoin d'en être sur.

Son fils avait bien trop changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Tellement qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Le Zacharias qui avait été capturé par les mangemorts n'aurait jamais montré à ce point ses sentiments, encore moins sa peine. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de se montrer aussi faible, même face à son père.

Le Zacharias dont ses parents avaient si longtemps été privés était un être qui n'aimait personne, qui ne tenait à personne. Excepté, peut être, quelques uns de ses camarades Poufsouffle. Et encore...

Comment, en présence du jeune Nott, son fils unique avait-il devenir un autre sorcier ? Ce Theodore était un mangemort de la dernière génération mais était pourtant connu pour sa cruauté. Cité plusieurs fois dans la Gazette comme responsable d'un massacre. Même auprès de ses collègues il avait sa petite réputation. Comment donc avait-il pu autant toucher et chambouler le blaireau ?

- Tu penses pouvoir entendre que je... tenais à Theodore ? Hasarda le plus jeune en regardant son paternel, sans ciller. Tu peux réellement entendre qu'il m'a rendu plus humain ? Tu penses pouvoir accepter l'idée que j'ai pu changer grâce à sa présence... tout comme la mienne l'a changé ?

Adam, la bouche entrouverte, détourna les yeux. A la place d'observer son fils comme il le faisait depuis tantôt, il s'intéressa plus au bureau encombré dans un coin de sa chambre. Zacharias avait terminé sa septième année à Poudlard tant bien que mal, faisant fît de la désastreuse situation.

Plusieurs fois il avait été puni, et dû subir les châtiments des Carrow. C'était à ce moment là que le jeune garçon, qui veillait déjà avant à éviter au maximum ses congénères... ce fût à ce moment là qu'il se ferma du reste du monde.

- Papa, murmura le blond. On est pas... On est pas tout blanc non plus. Tout comme ils ne sont pas tout noirs. On est... On est gris en fait. Je... Je sais pas comment dire.  
- Parle avec ton coeur, proposa le plus âgé.  
- On est pas les gentils et ils ne sont pas les méchants. On est persuadés d'oeuvrer pour le bien mais... Tu-Sais-Qui aussi à sa manière. On est tous les gentils et tous les méchants à la fois, tout dépend de quel côté on se place.

Adam écoutait Zacharias parlait, sans l'interrompre, même si l'envie était loin de lui manquer.

- Le monde... le monde c'est pas ça. C'est pas les gentils d'un côté contre les méchants de l'autre. C'est plus... C'est plus complexe. Personne n'essaie de comprendre. Et même si on essayait : on ne réussirait pas, continuait le plus jeune à toute allure. C'est trop compliqué. Et histoire de compliquer encore plus le tout : il faut qu'on se déteste ! Qu'on se méfie de tout le monde.

Adam tendit un bras. Il voulut attirer son fils vers lui. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Zacharias adorait se réfugier dans les bras de son vieux père lorsque le besoin d'être rassuré se faisait sentir. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul l'avait aidé... par le passé.

Jamais encore il ne s'était défilé comme il venait de le faire. Evitant son contact.

- Theodore... c'est pas qu'un abominable salopard. S'en était un, ça c'est sur mais... je pense qu'on a tous les deux compris quelque chose.  
- Zacharias, soupira Adam. Certaines personnes ne changent pas.  
- Mais certaines oui !  
- N'essaie pas de t'en convaincre ; ce n'est pas la solution mon grand.  
- Inutile de me convaincre, de me persuader ou que sais-je. C'est la réalité des faits, cracha Smith junior. Je l'ai vu changer. C'était pas du pipeau. Putain papa... tu comprends pas que... que s'il est mort... qu'il est mort par ma faute ?

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à l'instant. Son regard parlait pour lui. L'autre le comprit parfaitement. Nul besoin, donc, d'y mettre des mots.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le premier de vouloir en mettre.

- Zacharias... s'il est mort c'est. C'est parce qu'il a déserté les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il était mort dès l'instant où il lui a faussé compagnie. As-tu au moins conscience de ça ?  
- Et moi ? Demanda son fils. Moi, j'étais pas mort dès le moment où j'ai été capturé, selon toi ?  
- Zachy...  
- Rien du tout ! S'énerva-t-il, désormais debout près de son lit et toisant son père de haut. Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais. Que toi tu essaierais au moins de comprendre. Mais même pas.

Adam soupira.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
- Il y a tout à comprendre. Theodore l'avait comprit.  
- Ca suffit, Zacharias !

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	18. Zacharias et Theodore partie 05

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 05]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore n'était plus directement menacé par la baguette ennemi. Lors de la chute de son adversaire, cette dernière avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Mais même si tel n'avait pas été le cas : avec un propriétaire mort, elle ne représentait plus grands risques.

Le seul sorcier encore debout se trouvait être Smith. Leurs ennemis étant soit stupéfixés, blessés et inconscients ou mort dans le cas du dernier. Nott, pourtant, restait adossé contre le mur et ne cessait de fixer un point imaginaire, son bras gauche toujours ramené à lui.

Prudemment, Zacharias s'approcha de Theodore. Il avait baissé son arme, persuadé de ne rien craindre pour l'heure. Tous leurs adversaires étaient au tapis, après tout.

- Theo ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se baissant afin d'être à sa hauteur. Ca va ?  
- Hypocrite, murmure l'ancien mangemort. T'es un putain d'hypocrite Smith.

Plus le temps passait et moins le blaireau avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à Theodore Nott. Il était bien trop différent de celui avec qui il avait quitté le manoir Malfoy. Le premier était froid, moqueur, ne montrait aucunes de ses faiblesses. Jamais il ne se serait laissé allé de la sorte.

Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Un Nott froid et fort. Ou un Nott plus ouvert et qui ne paraissait plus aussi fort et intouchable qu'autrefois.

- Theodore...  
- T'as... t'as osé me reprocher d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Juste parce qu'il allait te tuer, commença le brun. T'avais pas le droit de le tuer à ton tour. Tu. Tu te contredis tout le temps. Je sais plus quoi penser, je sais plus comment agir, Smith. Quoi que je fasse... ça n'ira quand même pas.

L'ancien Poufsouffle prit, à son tour, place contre le mur. Peu importe qu'un mangemort ne gise, raide mort, à quelques mètres d'eux. Peu importait que les autres puissent reprendre connaissance (ce n'était pas comme s'ils représentaient un quelconque danger après tout). Peu importait.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, Theodore, avoua l'autre à voix basse. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de penser que tu as changé. J'ai envie d'avoir raison mais j'ai peur d'avoir tord. J'ai appris à t'apprécier, je tiens à toi et... et j'ai pas envie de me rendre compte que j'avais tord. Pas envie de regretter de t'avoir soigné, de t'avoir fait confiance, de t'avoir aidé. J'ai pas envie de regretter tout ça par la suite ; et le fait que tu ais tué cet homme... au fond... ça m'arrangeait.

_

Zacharias avait fini, contre l'avis de l'autre, par prendre sa baguette et les faire transplaner. Theodore, son bras toujours contre lui, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait les yeux mi-clos. Ne sachant si c'était dû à la fatigue ou sa blessure, Smith avait préféré ne pas rester près des hommes de Voldemort et aller planter la tente au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé un endroit qui lui convenait, et qui saurait convenir à l'ancien mangemort (ce qui était le plus compliqué) il l'adossa contre un arbre et se dépêcha à monter leur abris.

- Theodore ? Tu viens ? J'vais m'occuper de ton bras ?

La tête appuyée contre le tronc, les yeux réellement fermés cette fois, le brun semblait calme. Bien plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Theodore ? Réitéra-t-il son appel tout en s'approchant de lui et s'abaissant. Theodore ?  
- J'ai pas envie que tu regrettes de m'avoir soigné, claqua à voix basse le brun. Fou le camp Smith.

Sans réfléchir, sans se soucier du fait qu'il le regretterait peut être (probablement, sans doutes, à n'en pas douter ...) il passa un bras derrière les épaules du mangemort... de l'ancien mangemort et l'attira vers lui.

- J'suis censé faire quoi là ? Te faire confiance ? Demanda froidement Theodore. J'te l'ai déjà dit Smith : fou le camp.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu facile d'être désolé ? Saleté de blaireau ; j'aurais dû te laisser crever... j'aurais eu la paix. Et j'me serais pas senti MAL simplement parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Malgré ses paroles dures, l'ancien serpent n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien fait pour s'éloigner de l'autre.

- T'as le droit de m'en vouloir.  
- Encore heureux ! Parce que j'vais pas m'gêner.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	19. Zacharias et Theodore partie 06

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 06]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Zacharias aida Theodore à se relever et à aller s'installer sur son lit, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Le brun avait réussit l'exploit consistant à le rendre plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Smith, grinça Nott. Bas les pattes. Tu me touches, j'te bouffe, saleté de blaireau.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du sorcier concerné.

- Ca te ferait pas de mal, répliqua Zachrias, continuant d'approcher. Mais tu sais... J'veux juste voir ton bras pour pouvoir le soigner, Theodore.

Après avoir essayé de tuer l'autre du regard (et échoué en beauté), le serpent se résigna et laissa l'ancien Poufsouffle, bon gré mal gré, s'approcher de lui. Sa baguette de remplacement dans une main et le livre de soins emprunter à Justin dans l'autre : le blond s'installa aux côtés de l'autre, sur son matelas, et examina la blessure.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda Smith.  
- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Siffla Theodore entre ses dents. J'ai l'air d'une chochotte ?  
- Un peu, sourit le premier avant de reprendrE. Non non. Pas du tout. Me regarde pas comme ça ! Theodooooooore ! J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là ! J'ai peur moi !

_

- Un coup tu m'aimes bien, l'instant d'après tu me détestes... et celui encore après tu m'aimes de nouveau, grogna le mangemort. Je sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi, Zacharias.  
- Essaye le pied droit.

Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, les deux fuyards étaient restés silencieux un long moment. Il avait fallu que Zacharias ne lance, sans crier gare, un bon "Au fond, j't'aime bien Theo" pour que le silence et le calme ne soient définitivement rompus.

- Décide toi une bonne fois pour toute : est-ce que ça vaut le coup de risquer la mort à mes côtés ou pas, trancha Theodore. Le choix est simple.  
- Et le choix est fait.

Le brun baissa les yeux et tourna la tête.

- Je prend le risque de mourir à tes côtés, murmura Smith à son oreille. A part si on va se mettre tous les deux en sécurité.  
- Sécurité et moi nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes en ce moment.

Zacharias passa un bras derrière le cou de son voisin et l'attira contre lui.

- La prochaine fois que je te reproche quelque chose d'aussi stupide... tape moi.  
- Je peux ? Pour de vrai ?

_

Tout sourire, le blond regardait la forme brune qui était enroulée dans sa couverture et en boule sur son matelas. Theodore était vraiment en train de perdre sa carapace. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'impression de retourner à Poudlard.

Non pas qu'à l'époque il n'avait été proche du serpent. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient aussi longtemps côtoyés. Pour tout dire, en sept années d'études : les fois où ils s'étaient adressés la parole devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Ne pas avoir été proche du jeune Nott n'empêchait toutefois pas Smith d'avoir l'impression d'avoir de nouveau un être humain face à lui et non plus une machine à tuer dépourvue de tout sentiment.

Et si cela était, globalement, plutôt positif... Zacharias était également terrifié par ce brusque changement.

Toutes les failles du serpent refaisaient surface ; presque de manière simultanée. Et Merlin qu'il y en avait. Bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru au départ.

- Zach, appella Nott en se redressant soudain.  
- Cauchemar ? Supposa aussitôt l'autre, près du lit. Encore.

En guise de seule réponse : l'ancien mangemort hocha la tête. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et, peu à peu, Theodore recommençait à accepter l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.  
Et que cette personne puisse être Zacharias.

- Tiens, proposa le blond en tendant du chocolat à l'assassin. Ca te fera du bien. Le chocolat est un remède à tous les maux.  
- Sauf à ta connerie.  
- Faut bien une exception, sourit Zacharias en se levant. Reste encore un peu au lit.  
- Tu peux pas... rester ? Interrogea d'une petite voix Theodore.

L'ancien Poufsouffle arbora alors un air ennuyé.

- S'il te plait, Zach, insista le brun.  
- S'il y a un s'il te plaît... ça change tout, s'amusa Smith.

La main du Serpentard se referma sur son poigné et le tira jusqu'à lui.

- Me laisse pas, supplia presque celui qui venait de se réveiller.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	20. Zacharias et Theodore partie 07

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 07]

**Divers**: Toute chose à une fin... même leur duo.

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Pour une fois : la tente était étrangement silencieuse. Zacharias était affalé sur le canapé, une jambe tendue et la seconde reposant sur le dossier, et bouquinait (mais ne semblait pas être entré dans son livre). La veille, le blond avait donné une potion du sommeil à Theodore qui ne s'était pas fait prier avant de l'ingurgiter. Celui-ci passait donc une bonne nuit ... pour une fois. Et ce n'était pas du luxe.

Sauf que : qui disait "Theodore endormit"... disait également "personne à qui parler ou à embêter." et ce n'était pas du goût de Smith ; qui n'avait pourtant pas le coeur d'aller réveiller l'ancien mangemort.

Ni le courage. Parce que même s'il paraissait inoffensif, il n'en demeurait pas moins Theodore Nott ; et même lorsqu'il avait encore cette carapace et qu'il éloignait tout le monde... le brun avait déjà eu cet aspect fragile.

Moins. Mais quand même.

- J'ai faim, entendit soudain le blond. J'espère que t'as fait à manger, Zach. Sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Sinon c'est toi que je mange.  
- Tu sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu menaces de me manger ?

Pour toute réponse : Theodore grogna et enfoui sa tête sous la couverture.

_

- Theodore ... Narcissa Malfoy et toi... est-ce que vous êtes...

Occupé à métamorphoser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Theodore arrêta son exercice pratique pour fixer celui qui venait de lui parler. Un sourcil haussé, il interrogeait silencieusement Zacharias.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ?  
- Non, se contenta de dire l'ancien serpent. Je te prierais donc d'être un peu plus clair.

Le blaireau soupira. Nerveusement il jouait avec ses doigts ce qui avait le don d'amuser l'autre sorcier.

- Tu promets que tu vas vas pas t'énerver hein ? Ni mal le prendre ? Ni me menacer de me tuer ? Tu vas pas me faire de mal et tu vas continuer à bien m'aimer ?  
- Je ne promets pas de ne pas m'énerver, ni de ne pas mal le prendre, ni de ne pas te menacer, ni de ne pas te faire de mal et continuer à bien t'aimer va être difficile.

Le Poufsouffle prit un air offusqué avant d'inspirer un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains pour poser sa question... et inquiétant plus que de raison le brun.

- Y a un truc entre Narcissa Malfoy et toi, non ?

Theodore resta figé sur place, hébété.

- Pardon ?

_

- Roooh, allez Theodore, gémissait Zacharias. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir pendant cent sept ans ! J'ai juste posé une question !  
- Si. Si je compte t'en vouloir aussi longtemps ! Claqua le plus jeune tout à fait sérieusement et croisant les bras sur son torse. Mis à part si tu te charges de faire le repas tous les jours.  
- Je fais déjà le repas tous les jours, marmonna le second.

Assis sur le canapé, Theodore avait enfin daigné lever le nez du livre dans lequel il était plongé depuis des heures, mais ne s'était pas tourné vers son interlocuteur. Un léger sourire en coin, il poursuivit ce qu'il venait de dire faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de l'autre.

- Et que tu ailles risquer ton cul en ville tout seul ; et que tu ranges ; et que tu fasses le ménage ; et que...  
- Non mais... t'es conscient que je fais déjà tout ça, Ted ? Questionna Smith.

Le mangemort tourna la tête en direction du blaireau. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la réponse était évidente.

- Du coup tu conclus quoi ?  
- T'es con, sourit Zacharias en lui frappant le haut du crâne et prenant place à ses côtés. Et tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?

Le brun baissa les yeux.

- Ted ?  
- Elle pourrait être ma mère, grogna Theodore. Elle a l'âge qu'aurait eu ma mère d'ailleurs... et a un fils de mon âge. Tu réfléchis parfois, Zach ?  
- Tu sais... l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Certaines les aimes jeunes, et certains les préfères vieilles. C'est pas obligé que ce soit un homme et une femme du même âge.. t'façon quand on voit celles de notre âge ça a tendance à faire peur.  
- Si tu l'dis, répondit juste le serpent en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute !

Le blaireau passa un bras derrière le cou de son voisin et le tira dans sa direction pour lui ébourriffer un peu plus les cheveux... comme si cela était utile.

- Mais arrêteuh.. ZAAAACHEUH !

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	21. Zacharias et Theodore partie 08

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 08]

**Divers**: Et si...

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à dire qu'il détestait Zacharias Smith et préférerait le voir mort. Être en mesure de dire que el blond l'énervait au plus haut point et que moins il avait à le voir et mieux il se portait.

Theodore aurait adoré pouvoir dire tout ceci sans que ce ne soit des mensonges.

Oh ! Il n'était certainement pas contre l'idée de proférer un petit mensonge de temps en temps, loin de là même. D'ailleurs il aurait aimé pouvoir dire le contraire de la vérité afin de contrarier le blaireau et gagner quelques instants de tranquilité... sauf que ceci était peine perdu.

Le blond lisait en lui aussi facilement que lui ne lisait un livre de sortilèges (et croyez le ou non : il n'avait aucun mal à déchiffrer ces incantations étranges).

- Theo ? Tu sais faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts ou pas ? Lança le Poufsouffle d'un ton moqueur.  
- Yép, répondit le brun sans lever les yeux de son livre. T'étrangler, te poignarder, t'assommer... j'sais faire un paquet de trucs mine de rien.  
- Un truc utile, j'entends.  
- Oh... crois moi... c'est très utile. Je t'entendrais moins souvent te plaindre si t'es mort, sourit Nott en le regardant.

Il était seul, pourtant. Celui qu'avait eu Smith un instant plus tôt s'était décomposé tandis que le brun parlait.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Theodore n'aimait personne. N'appréciait personne. A l'exception de lui-même. Pourquoi ferait-il une exception en se mettant à l'apprécier lui, un foutu blaireau comme il l'appelait si souvent.

- Zach, souffla pourtant le serpent en se levant et s'approchant de lui. Je. Je suis désolé, je.  
- J'vais pas te reprocher de dire ce que tu penses, Nott. Surtout que c'n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Tu n'apprécies personne, après tout, ajouta le blond. J'ai tendance à oublier d'où tu viens.  
- Remet pas ça sur le tapis.

L'élève de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle haussa un sourcil et dévisagea l'autre.

- Tu sais quoi Nott ? Tu m'emmerdes ! On peut jamais rien te dire sans que tu te vexes.  
- Je me vexe pas.  
- Non du tout. Suis-je bête.

_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Theodore prenait ses clics et ses clacs ; le serpent, lorsque l'ambiance devenait trop désagréable à ses yeux, avait coutume de sortir prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes.

Au fond, Zacharias soupçonnait même le brun de chercher les conflits pour avoir une raison de sortir seul. Autrement, le blaireau s'inquiétait et craignait le voir revenir blessé... ou ne pas le voir revenir du tout.

Enfin... c'est pour cette raison principalement que Smith ne s'inquiéta pas plus que de raison. Il recommença son duel avec les légumes qu'il voulait cuisiner en soupe et ne se formalisa pas plus que ça de l'absence du serpent.

Sauf lorsque treize heures sonna et que Nott n'était pas encore venu derrière lui pour prendre sa respiration et lui hurler de toutes ses forces qu'il savait quel était son plan et qu'il était inutile d'espérer le faire mourir de faim car il le tuerait avant pour le manger.

C'est ce silence, oui, qui l'inquiéta.

Car même s'il était parti se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air : son estomac devait faire des siennes. Il mangeait peu, mais il mangeait à heure fixe.

- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore été m'inventer, grogna le blaireau.

Il sortit de la tente et regarda alentour. Peut être qu'il était tout prêt à attendait de le voir sortir pour pouvoir lui demander s'il s'inquiétait.

Voilà qui ressemblerait bien au mangemort.  
Et qui ne lui ressemblait pas en même temps.

_

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Theodore s'amusait (ou pas d'ailleurs) à donner des coups de pieds dans les quelques rares objets qui, par malheur, venaient rencontrer son pied. sa baguette était, prudemment, glissée dans sa poche et à tout instant le mangemort était prêt à la sortir pour s'en servir. Mais il espérait que pareille occasion ne se présenterait pas.

Un quart d'heure après avoir quitté la tente, le brun avait décidé de transplaner et de laisser cet enquiquineur seul quelques temps.

Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds, tiens !

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et, après avoir hésité quelques secondes, frappa. Nott n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

- Theo, souffla la personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je...  
- Entre.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	22. Zacharias et Theodore partie 09

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 09]

**Divers**: Et si...

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

- On m'a dit que tu étais mort, Nott ! S'écria soudain celui qui avait invité le brun à entrer. Mort !  
- c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, marmonna Theodore entre ses dents.  
- Ca n'a rien de compliqué, au contraire. Soit tu es mort, soit tu es vivant ; et de toute évidence... tu n'es pas mort.  
- Tout est affaire de point de vue, souffla le plus jeune.

Il s'était exprimé si bas que son locuteur croisa les doigts quelques instants pour avoir mal entendu... jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se répéte : plus fort et plus distinctement cette fois.

Cette phrase acheva de calmer Adrian.

Tous les deux se tenaient debouts, bien droit, dans le hall d'entrée de la petite maison. La porte d'entrée s'était refermée derrière Nott mais Pucey n'était pas encore certain de vouloir le garder à l'intérieur.

- Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ; tu as trahis Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est impossible.

Theodore haussa les épaules comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas.

- J'veux bien t'expliquer ; mais quitte à le faire... autant que ce soit avec du chocolat avec les mains.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit à son camarade, quelques années plus jeune que lui, puis, d'un signe de tête : il l'invita à le suivre.

- Theo... pourquoi t'es v'nu chez moi ? Interrogea Adrian à la fin de l'histoire étrange de Theodore. Tu apprécies la présence de ton Smith, voire plus que ça, alors pourquoi ?  
- Joue pas au con, Pucey, siffla Theodore en finissant son thé.  
- Tu penses que tu m'fais peur, Nott ? lui demanda le premier, tout à fait calme. Je ne suis pas Zabini, ni Malfoy et certainement pas Smith... mais je sais que j'n'ai rien à craindre de ta part. Mis à part d'être à cours de chocolat, mais j'pourrais m'en remettre.

Assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine, les deux serpents avaient parlés pendant quelques heures. Le plus âgé écoutant ce que l'autre avait à dire pour justifier le fait qu'il soit encore en vie... et l'autre profitant du fait de pouvoir enfin parlé à une personne qui n'était pas Smith.

- Tu vas y retourner, hein ? Retrouver ton foutu blaireau et continuer à fuir...  
- Je suis condamné à fuir, Pucey, souffla Theodore, serrant les poings. Je suis peut être plus un mangemort aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui... mais pour les autres j'en serais toujours un.

Theodore retransplana à l'endroit où était supposé se trouver la tente. Supposé. L'emplacement était libre et seul l'herbe applatit montrait que quelque chose avait été planté là.

Le brun chercha alentour, espérant (pour une fois) avoir commis une erreur et ne pas avoir tout à fait transplané au bon endroit. Mais peine perdue : nulle trace d'une quelconque tente.

- Mais merde quoi... tu savais que j'allais r'venir, enfoiré, souffla le mangemort en se laissant aller contre un arbre.

Il avait fait le serment à Adrian de ne pas retourner chez lui... de toutes façon il ne comptait pas s'y risquer. Déjà s'y rendre une fois avait été dangereux, mais y retourner... mieux ne valait-il pas prendre ce risque.

- Nott, Nott, Nott.

Le mangemort sursauta et regarda autour de lui. S'il ne vit personne... il sentit bien le coup reçu derrière la tête et s'effondra.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seul quelques heures sans que tu ne reviennes blessé, hein.  
- Moins fort, enfoiré, grogna Theodore en refermant les yeux qu'il peinait à peine d'ouvrir. T'étais passé où ?  
- Les sorts m'ont alertés que les mangemorts étaient tout près. J'ai plié bagage et j'me suis caché.

Le brun tourna la tête et grimaça au blaireau, lui demandant silencieusement où.

- En haut d'un arbre. En ne voyant pas la tente et remarquant l'herbe... ils ont dû croire qu'on avait plié bagage. Ils sont partis mais ils en ont quand même laissés un, au cas où... C'est lui qui t'a assommé.

L'ancien mangemort ne comprenait plus rien. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

Pourquoi un homme de Tu-Sais-Qui se contenterait de l'assommer alors que le maître le voulait mort.

- Il y a de nouveaux ordres, apparemment, lui expliqua le blond, comprenant ce qui le tracassait. Il nous veut en vie.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nott... de nous deux tu es celui qui comprend toujours le pourquoi des décisions de l'autre mégalo. C'est à toi de m'expliquer.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	23. Zacharias et Theodore partie 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 10]

**Divers**: Et si...

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

Theodore n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé les nouveaux ordres qu'il semblait y avoir les concernant... sans doutes occupé à réfléchir au pourquoi de ceux-ci. Ne tenant pas à rester inactif en pareilles circonstances, le blond avait fini par s'éloigner du blessé afin de gagner la cuisine.

Trop occupé à surveiller le lait qui était en train de chauffer, il n'entendit pas le serpent se lever... et ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il était en train de traverser toute la tente, chancelant, afin de venir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. Zach ? T'as l'air affreusement concentré...  
- Je te prépare un chocolat chaud, grogna Smith en ne le regardant pas. Parce que tu es un putain de serpent qui a tué des dizaines de personnes si ce n'est plus... que tu te vexes tout le temps et pour un rien... que tu es au moins aussi doué que Potter quand il s'agit de t'attirer des ennuis...

Au fil des propos qu'était en train de tenir Smith, le plus jeune Nott avait commencé à grimacer, à baisser les yeux d'un air fautif... allant même jusqu'à s'éloigner d'un pas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le blaireau qui lui attrapa le poignet afin de le retenir et qui lui sourit.

- Tu es tout ça, Nott, et tu es forcé de l'admettre... mais tu es aussi Theodore. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tu m'as protégé. Tu as fini par t'ouvrir à moi et me montrer que tu es aussi un être humain.

Les yeux ronds, l'ancien Serpentard laissait l'autre continuer... pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre.

- Je t'apprécie. J'apprécie le Theodore que je suis en train de découvrir et d'apprendre à connaître. Et si être honnête avec moi même n'était pas si contraignant : je te dirais aussi que je t'apprécie peut être même plus que je ne le devrais.

Jamais l'ancien vert n'avait gardé aussi longtemps le silence alors que le jaune partait dans ses bons sentiments... mais il y avait une première fois à tout.

- T'es un aimant à ennuis et le fait que tout à l'heure tu ais, encore une fois, été blessé me conforte dans cette idée... mais tu mets l'animation à ta manière.  
- Je ne suis qu'un clown ? Demanda à voix basse le serpent, semblant presque touché (peut être l'était-il vraiment).  
- Theo... soupira Smith. Tiens.

L'autre mit entre les mains du mangemort une tasse au contenu bouillant et chocolaté. AUssitôt le visage boudeur s'éclaira.

- Merci.  
- De rien... et sache que tu ferais un très mauvais clown si jamais cette reconversion te tentais. Tu sembles tellement sérieux.

_

- Tu devrais aller te rallonger, sourit Zacharias. Le coup que t'as reçu derrière le crâne était du genre... violent.

Theodore acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête... mais resta assit. Installé dans le canapé, aux côtés du blaireau : le serpent préféra caler sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier et fermer les yeux.

- Pas le courage de bouger, marmonna-t-il. Puis t'es confortable mine de rien.

Zacharias sourit. Il le laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à bouger son bras afin de ne pas le déranger... de l'autre main, il prit la baguette qui était désormais sienne.

- Accio couverture.

Maladroitement, il essaya de la mettre sur la silhouette filiforme. Il s'était douté que le serpent avait froid, à le voir avec un simple T-shirt sur le dos, mais le mangemort avait fait son possible pour ne rien montrer... comme toujours.

Même si de moins en moins.

Ce que ça pouvait être compliqué un serpent !

- Bouge pas, grogna Theodore en se collant un peu plus.  
- Minute...

_

L'ancien vert et argent semblait si paisible dans son sommeil que le blond n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller... et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point son bras était engourdi actuellement.

- Comment peux-tu avoir deux visages aussi différents, Theodore...  
- Parle moins fort.  
- Tu dormais ! se défendit le premier.  
- Comme tu l'as si bien dit : je dormais, ce n'est plus le cas... la faute à qui ? La faute au blaireau qui sait pas penser tout bas.  
- Et si tu me répondais... comment tu peux avoir deux facettes aussi différentes ?  
- Je suis un homme très complexe.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


	24. Zacharias et Theodore partie 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : L'histoire aurait pu être autrement. Theodore, Zacharias, Justin... tous auraient pu avoir une autre histoire. Car souvent : les choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil.

**Titre** : A comme Association et B comme Bonus_  
_

**Bonus **: Zacharias et Theodore [partie 11]

**Divers**: Et si...

**EN PLUS** : Suite des autres "Zacharias et Theodore"

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" ainsi que "A comme Association et comme (presque) amis" afin de bien comprendre les évènements.**

* * *

- J'te jure, parfois j'me demande s'ils n'ont pas lancé un sort contre toi... pour être capable de te trouver aussi facilement, lança Zacharias, placé devant Theodore.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, quatre mangemorts leur étaient tombés dessus et avaient, sans grandes surprises, commencés à s'en prendre à eux. Ils avaient dû recevoir l'ordre de ne pas les tuer, car les sorts qu'ils lançaient n'étaient en rien mortels.

Si tel était le cas, et que Voldemort les voulait réellement en vie... il y avait fort à craindre que ça ne soit pas pour faire la causette autour d'une tasse de thé au tilleul ou... peu importe à quoi.

Ou alors... il leur faudrait se montrer très méfiant vis à vis du thé en -on jamais, au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit de l'héritier de Serpentard de tuer quelqu'un.

Sans grandes surprises, ils s'acharnaient tout particuliérement sur Theodore qui n'était pas encore au top de sa forme. Il évitait de faire des mouvements trop brusques de crainte de perdre l'équilibre et être encore plus vulnérable ; et hésitait parfois avant de lancer son sort.

Nul besoin de réfléchir : Zacharias alla se placer entre son ami (ami ? Oui... oui ils étaient amis.) et ces hommes qui mirent alors plus de hargne encore (à croire que oui : c'était possible) dans leur pénible besogne.

- Ils sont jaloux que je ne te garde pour moi tout seul, marmonna le brun, se tenant la tête. Mais il est hors de question que j'leur abandonne mon blaireau favoris.

Surprit des mots qu'avait employé l'autre, le garçon aux cheveux blonds se tourna une seconde dans sa direction. Jamais l'ancien mangemort n'avait aussi clairement affirmé qu'il l'appréciait.

Quelques fois il l'avait laissé comprendre. Plusieurs fois ses actions et réactions avaient parlés pour lui... mais d'après ses souvenirs : jamais de cette manière. Jamais.

- Baisse toi, le prévint le meurtrier tout en le poussant sur le côté. J'suis pas aussi doué que toi pour soigner... et j'veux pas avoir à te soigner.  
- Vous f'rez la causette plus tard, les amoureux, se moqua une voix que Theodore ne su identifier. Dans votre cellule... par exemple.

_

- Ca va Zach ? Interrogea Theodore sans même essayer de masquer son inquiétude. Zacharias ? Smith répond moi !  
- Quoi ? Réagit enfin le blaireau. Ca va pas Theo ? T'as mal quelque p...  
- Je te demandais si tu allais bien, répéta le premier, toujours pas rassuré.

Poufsouffle et Serpentard étaient côte à côte. Ils n'étaient pas attachés et certainement pas baillonnés... simplement enfermé. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus que deux petits êtres inoffensifs.

Peut être à raison... pensa amèrement l'un d'entre eux.

- J'peux avoir un câlin ? demanda le brun avec un sourire qui se voulait léger. Pour me donner du courage.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te donne du courage, Theodore... tu en as déjà bien assez.  
- Peut être... mais j'ai envie d'un câlin.

Le blaireau ricana, mais n'eut pas à se faire prier plus longtemps pour ouvrir son bras et inviter le fier mangemort à venir se blottir contre lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu viendrais à ne plus craindre qu'on te touche... je pense que je ne.  
- J'ai toujours peur qu'on me touche, murmura Nott. Mais j'ai pas peur de toi.  
- Si on m'avait dit, alors, que tu viendrais à ne plus craindre que JE te touche pour te faire du mal : sache que je ne l'aurais quand même pas cru.  
- Moi non plus, grimaça le serpent en bougeant.

Zacharias tourna la tête vers l'ancien mangemort et fronça les sourcils. S'il n'avait pu voir sa grimace, il l'avait senti se tordre et essayer de trouver une meilleure position.

- Ca va pas ?  
- Si.  
- Theodore.  
- J'ai juste l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ... c'est ici que tout a commencé et... j'ai pas envie que ce soit ici que tout se termine.

Le Poufsouffle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre sorcier était aussi défaitiste. Ils étaient sortis d'ici une fois, un peu par miracle certes mais... qui a dit qu'un miracle ne peut pas se produire deux fois ?

- Ca va aller... on va sortir d'ici, assura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus fort. On va retourner sous cette bonne vieille tente pour retrouver nos amis les matelas.

* * *

**Envie d'un bonus en particulier ... y a qu'à demander ;)**

**Faut vraiment pas hésiter hein**

SB


End file.
